Koishii - Story
by chiisai chou
Summary: "Well that was an interesting afternoon", Haruhi mused looking out the window at the twins and their guest, "Who was that girl?"
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One is up guys! Let me know what you think. This is a story that is linked to my oneshot "Koishii" that I've posted previously. It contains the same characters, just an expanded storyline._

 _Of course I don't own any of the characters from Ouran High Host Club just my lovely OC Suzume._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

...

It had been a bad morning.

He had woken in a bad mood to start off with and then two of the maids and the downstairs butler had called him Hikaru. As he came down the stairs for breakfast, whilst preparing his food the man had looked up, paused for a moment looking at him and then stated.

"Ah! Good morning Master Hikaru, ready for school are we?

Kaoru stopped for a second. His parents weren't here today, over in France for one of his mother's shows he thought. They could always tell the two of them apart and many of the staff relied on them for that. This guy obviously hadn't learnt yet to just refer to them by their last name, avoiding mornings like this. He fumed inside, the error causing him more anger today than it normally would, his good mood now gone for the day.

"Good morning Peter!" he answered brightly.

"Phillip sir", the man answered politely.

"I know", he said walking past.

He left for school on his own that morning, as Hikaru was just getting out of bed.

* * *

"Good afternoon Hikaru!" Suzume beamed.

"Well hello", Hikaru answered with a smirk.

He looked around to see the hall at their school deserted and quickly leaned down to touch is lips to hers. Her stood back to see a smile on her face. They began to walk side by side down the long hallway.

"How are you today? Any news?" he asked

"Oh fine thank you, nothing new I regret to tell you. I did beat the speed record climb this morning though", she answered.

'I noticed", he said, lifting her right arm to indicate the angry looking graze on her elbow.

She blushed slightly, pulling her arm away.

"Well anyway. I still beat it", Suzume smiled.

Hikaru laughed, "Yeah you did!" he exclaimed loudly.

They walked a little further together chatting about nothing in particular.

"Hika?" she asked at one point stopping in the pathway, her voice getting slightly quieter, "Have you seen Kaoru today? I haven't had a chance to say hello yet".

Hikaru, who had been looking at her now swivelled on his right foot gracefully, and was now facing away from her as he began walking again; she followed.

"Bad day", he answered simply.

"Oh", was her answer.

They walked a little further in a comfortable silence. The sound of people around the corner brought the out of their small world, their private place where no one could watch and they could be themselves.

"Ai! Time to go!" Hikaru sighed dramatically before turning and smiling brightly at Suzume.

"Yes", she replied.

As Hikaru turned to leave he felt a tug on the sleeve of his left arm. He turned to look at her in question.

"He is okay, Hikaru?" she asked.

Hikaru looked at her and the worry on her face. He lent down taking her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"He'll be fine Koishii", he said, close to her face before standing up tall with a smile on his face, "Besides, you are coming over to day after school yes?"

She nodded enthusiastically in answer.

"Well then, there is nothing to worry about, he'll be perfectly happy once he sees your face", he winked.

Suzume's cheeks turned scarlet at his words. He gave her a cheeky grin and ran off but not before giving another peck to her blushing cheek.

* * *

Kaoru's day had not got any better. Tamaki, had gotten them mixed up when saying hello in the morning.

"I'm Kaoru boss", he answered simply.

"Well how am I supposed to know?!" Tamaki had cried, "You're always playing the, which one is Hikaru game and besides, you're TWINS YOU KNOW!"

Kaoru had laughed loudly putting his hands behind his head.

"That's fine boss, besides, maybe I am Hikaru", he laughed evilly at the host club king.

Tamaki had stomped off to sulk, muttering something about devil twins and their tricks as Kaoru lowered his arms, his bad mood still hanging over him.

"Morning Kaoru", Haruhi had said as she walked past him to their classroom.

"Morning", he had answered blandly. At least someone got it right.

Hikaru had come into class as Haruhi and Kaoru were sitting at their desks. He took one look at his brother picking his nails with a bored look on his face and he knew. Bad day.

* * *

At lunch as the two walked towards the classroom door Hikaru had heard his brother mumble whilst Kaoru's hand brushed against his.

"I don't want to sit in the cafeteria for lunch to day Hika", Kaoru had muttered quietly.

Hikaru's answer had been to slip his hand into Kaoru's and together they walked out to a secluded area in the garden. They had sat under one of the large oak trees, Hikaru leaning against the trunk with Kaoru's head lay in his lap. He had politely dismissed any young ladies that came by to enjoy the display of brotherly love. This wasn't the day for it.

* * *

During sport that afternoon, he had been smacked in the head with a soccer ball. The boy who had kicked the ball had apologised profusely. Partly because he was sorry but more so because he was well aware of the family Kaoru came from. Hikaru had run to Kaoru in a rush to make sure he was okay and to help him up.

"Sorry Hik…Kaoru?" the boy that kicked the ball said, about to confuse him with Hikaru again before he saw both twins snap their eyes up at him.

I wasn't even a big deal, it was an accident anyway but it only served to increase Kaoru's anger at the day. His anger grew and his blood boiled and his mood only turned darker. His angry thoughts turned inward however turning his mood into a quiet rage.

* * *

That afternoon when travelling home in the backseat of the car, Kaoru had fallen into Hikaru's open arms and nestled his head in the crook of his neck. He was so mad, angry at the world that didn't understand them, couldn't even see them as two different people and didn't understand anything. Hikaru understood. He understood the feeling of wanting to be recognised as himself, not one of the Hitachiin twins, the need to be singular, but at the same time not letting anyone else in, to ruin their world. He understood enough that he simply sat there and held Kaoru as he breathed slowly against his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two is up :)_

 _I don't own any of the characters from Ouran High Host Club just my lovely OC Suzume_

* * *

Suzume stepped out of the car in front of the Hitachiin estate, her book bag hanging off her shoulders. She was still in her blue pleated skirt from sport earlier but had changed her top to a loosely fitted button up shirt with the school tie hanging limply around the collar. The tie was Kaoru's; she had to return it anyway. Although the wind was chilly as it blew through her hair, her high socks kept most of the skin on her legs warm. She walked towards the gate and pressed the button on the intercom. It buzzed and the light flashed indicating someone had answered.

"Hello John, its Suzume", she said into the intercom.

Her answer was a creaking noise as the gates started to open. As soon as she had walked through them, they began to close again. At the front door an elderly gentleman in a fine black suit met her.

"Good afternoon miss", he stated taking her book bag from her.

"Hello John", Suzume answered happily, "I have a new one for you today".

She opened the bag he was holding for her and pulled out a red piece of paper that looked to be crumpled but on further inspection had a distinct shape.

"I learnt how to do a rose today", she said as her delicate hands placed the folded piece of paper in his breast pocket.

The man smiled at the young woman. He had a shelf full of different shapes she would make for him every week. On the occasional weekend she would even show him how to do some himself.

"Thank you miss" he said, "It shall have to stay in my pocket for now as I am running out of room on my shelf".

She smiled brightly.

"Then I will just have to find something else you are interested in", Suzume replied.

She walked through the door into the large entryway. In front of her was a very large and impressive stairway that went up and then split into two directions before circling back around, high above behind her.

"Are the boy's home?" she asked.

"Yes miss they are", he answered.

"Together?" she asked again.

"Master Hikaru is out about the grounds and as far as I am aware, Master Kaoru is in the upper level of the house", he answered her.

"Thank you John", she said as she began walking up the stairs.

Suzume turned left on the staircase towards the upper levels where Kaoru was. She hadn't seen him all day. He normally came and saw her at least once a day to say hi, or he would walk past her in the hall, his fingertips brushing against hers as he gave a secret smile just for her. Hikaru had said that he was in a bad mood, but he didn't seem too worried when they had spoken earlier in the afternoon. As she walked deeper into the west wing of the house the halls grew tighter. Hallways sprung up and the house began to feel warmer compared to the open entryway. The walls changed from a light marble to a dark mahogany wood as she walked along. Hikaru and Kaoru's room was at the end of the furthest hallway nestled in the corner. They said it was for privacy and she knew this to be partly true, but that the room also had one of the largest corner windows she had ever seen, resulting in a view of the sky that was simply breathtaking. She came to the door at the end of the hallway, pushed on the wood and entered the room. Kaoru was sitting on the extended window ledge looking forwards out at the grounds. _Bad day_ , Suzume thought as she took in his face an amber eyes. She stepped into the room, the door creaking closed behind her. The room was silent as she walked across towards him. When she as close enough, she gently brushed her fingertips along his.

"Hello Kaoru", she uttered in a light breath.

She had missed him. It didn't feel right without both of them and it hurt her that he was so visibly upset. As her fingertips brushed against his skin, he quickly and smoothly moved his arm away from her before looking up. She saw anger in his eyes before they were instantly replaced with a blank look.

"Hello Suzume", he answered in a bored voice.

"I…I, missed you today", she stuttered out almost in a whisper. She wasn't used to this cold Kaoru, with his uncaring eyes.

"That's nice", he shrugged.

She didn't know what to do; should she stay of did he want her to leave and why wouldn't he look at her? He faced out the window with a bored look.

"… I looked for you b-but Hika said you were not", she began.

"Yes well", he interrupted quickly, "You had Hikaru to keep you company so what's the difference really".

 _What?!_ He thought that she, that if Hikaru was there then…

"No that's not what I", Suzume stuttered out reaching for him. If she could just touch him, hug him. Hold him and tell him he was missed, not Hikaru but him, her Kaoru.

He turned quickly, grabbing her clothed wrist tightly in his hand before she could get to him and she was left to take the brunt of his anger both from his eyes and the words that began to come out of his mouth.

"What does it matter anyway", he seethed, "Hikaru, Kaoru, which one, which one? It's not like anyone can tell the difference, if you have one you have the other", he laughed bitterly.

She kind of understood how people got them mixed up, almost. But quite frankly she didn't get it, they were two separate people at the end of the day. They looked completely different to her and she had always been able to tell them apart. She had known the two of them long enough that confusion didn't even register anymore. They were so much like each other but also completely different. He was so very different from his brother, she could never confuse them and never had, it was impossible. Instead of saying this however, her wide eyes stared back into Kaoru's angry ones, silent as she stood frozen in place.

"Kaoru…you're hurting me", she said looking into his eyes.

He threw her wrist aside, still fuming as she brought it up to her chest. He made a noise of annoyance somewhere between a whine and a growl.

"Hardly anyone in our own family knows which one of us is which. Our whole lives they treat us as if we're one person and then they look at us as though there's something wrong when we cling to one another", he sighed.

She went to move towards him again.

"And you", his gaze rounded on her again, "The woman who is supposed to be by our side?"

His eyes were angry now, no longer holding the bored look from before as he fumed at. She leaned back as he stood, stepped forward and towered over her directing his anger at her.

"Our family couldn't even separate us in this aspect. Having us share out whore", he spat out.

A loud crack sounded in the room and Kaoru's head snapped to the right. Silence fell as a red welt began to form on his left cheek. Suzume's hand flew to her mouth in a gasp, she had hit him! Tears began to form in her eyes. _He had said that she was, he had called her a_. She stopped herself from thinking further about what his anger had thrown at her.

"You look nothing like him", she stated quietly.

Kaoru slowly brought his head back around to look forward at her as she continued talking.

"You're hair feels different and your hands hold me differently. You're voice sounds like you, not Hikaru's. Your eyes are supposed to be gentle and kind and your face is soft and…and, beautiful. Hika is handsome, b-but your", she took in a gasp of air that sounded much like a sob, "You look nothing like him, you don't even feel like him, you just… you look like K-Kaoru, you're Kaoru".

Shit.

That was thought that ran through Kaoru's mind as he stared, eyes wide at Suzume. He continued staring, frozen on the spot as she turned to leave the room. Hikaru stood in the doorway.

"Hika", Suzume half gasped and sobbed upon seeing him.

Kaoru looked up quickly at his brother who was looking at Suzume. His eyes then turned slowly towards Kaoru. Had he been there when Kaoru yelled at her? When he called her a…a… She was so embarrassed. Did they both feel that way? She rushed towards the door brushing off Hikaru; he tried to grab her as she passed through the doorway. Her tears were starting to fall as she ran down the stairs quickly, grabbed her bag from the stool near the door here John had placed it and burst through the front door out of the house.

"Hiakru!" Kaoru gasped, "Please! I hurt her, I…I said".

He shook his head as if to rid his mind of the horrible things he said to her.

"Please Hika", he said in a panicked voice, "She's crying. Before she leaves. Please".

Kaoru had tears in his own eyes as he begged his brother to go after her, Hikaru nodded and ran out of the doorway towards where Suzume had run off to. Kaoru looked out the window as he saw Suzume heading towards the front gate. Once there she leaned against the stone pillar of one of the metal gates. He saw Suzume place her hand over her mouth and shake slightly. She had started to cry; she placed her book bag on the ground and sat on her knees and he saw her put her face into her hands, sobbing. He watched as Hikaru ran to her and quickly dropped to the ground, wrapping his arms round her. She struggled to get out his hold until he said something to her that caused her to wrap her small arms around his middle and cry harder. Kaoru watched from the window as his words hurt his beloved. He hadn't meant to be so cruel. He had been quite content to stay in their room and sulk until he felt better, but she had come in. She had just wanted to see him, he knew that, he had wanted to see her too. He'd avoided her all day because of his bad mood and as a result his arms ached to hold her, just as they did now, watching Hikaru cradle her whilst she cried, crying because of him. She had just looked so perfect standing there, pale skin and green eyes lighting up in the sun from the window and it had made him so mad. He'd wanted her to feel as bad as him, he'd wanted her to understand. But she already did. If anyone understood him it was only ever Hikaru…and Suzume. And he had gotten carried away letting his anger get the best of him and said things he didn't mean. If anyone ever thought Hikaru was the mean and childish out of the two twins obviously hadn't seen this.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flash back chapter! The first of many sprinkled throughout the story like…well like sprinkles ;P_

 _If your feeling up to it, go ahead and review a_ _nd remember…I don't own any of the characters from Ouran High Host Club just my lovely OC Suzume_

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

The twins could not remember the first time they met her and she likewise couldn't remember the first time she had met them. They had always been in each other's lives as far as they were aware. None of them couldn't remember a spring afternoon all those years ago when three young children around the age of three had been pushed to play together at the Hitachiin estate.

"Suzume, this is Hikaru and Kaoru", her mother had said whilst pushing her towards them and subsequently outside, "Go outside and play dear".

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Suzume", their mother said whilst the little girl walked down the steps towards them.

"Her family has just moved to Japan all the way from Russia, be nice, she will be here often", their father had said, putting particular emphasis on the word _nice_.

"Now go! Play, get to know each other pumpkins", their mother had said as she ushered all three of them towards the grass, a glint in her eye as she looked to Suzume's mother.

"We have a game", the two young boys chorused as soon as the adults had left the area and headed back inside.

They held each other's hands as the small girl turned to them and they continued.

"It's called", the one of the right started.

"The 'which one is Hikaru game'", the boy on left finished.

"Guess", they both said.

"No" was the short reply from the small child in front of them.

There was silence as the twins stood staring at the blonde girl.

"Well why not!" the twin to the right said rather irritably.

"Well", the girl began, "It's not fair, I only just met you, you've known you for a lot longer. Playing the game now means it wouldn't really be a game, I'd just be guessing.

"Okay", the twin on the left began cautiously, "What should we do then?"

Suzume thought for a minute a look of concentration on her face. A thought hit her, not a great one, but it made her smile evilly towards the two boys nonetheless.

"My brother always get _really_ upset when I play around with his bag. He carries it around with him _everywhere_. There's pictures in there of him and a girl and letters as well", she said.

"Gross", the twins stated.

"I _know_ ", Suzume said and then continued, "But he left it in the coat room…and I know lock code".

There was another silence as the twins looked on at the young girl, bewilderment on their faces.

"Wanna go pinch it?" She had squealed

"Yes", the two boys had answered almost immediately and followed the young girl running around the side of the house to the front.

It had only taken a week for Suzume to figure out which twin was which and once she had it had been obvious to her. There hadn't been a big announcement and in fact the boys forgot to test her with the game again. One afternoon in the library they had all been laying on the floor heads down colouring in a new book that the boys had got when she had opened her palm to left and asked Kaoru if he had the blue pencil. The younger twin, engrossed in the safari scene they were filing in simply passed it across to her.

Two weeks later Yazuha, the twin's mother, had watched as Suzume, having just been dropped off and having a large container in her arms run past her towards her two sons and grab the elder's arm. Pulling him towards the back doors she had enthusiastically encouraged him to hurry up.

"Come _on_ , Hikaru, my babulya got me a bug catcher to play with, let's go", she said whilst dragging him along. _(Babulya – grandmother)_

"What does", the youngest twin started still standing there.

"Kaoru! Are you coming?" the girls voiced interrupted his sentence, the two already halfway across the grass outside.

"Oh. Coming!" Kaoru had said as he bolted across the grass towards them.

Yazuha had smiled at the sight. The small girl had already infiltrated her sons little world she thought as she watched all three of them crouch down under a far tree and begin to shuffle around the leaves looking for bugs. Suzume could already tell them apart, quite easily in fact and her dear boys were too enamoured with the little girl to even notice.

...

Hikaru and Kaoru could still remember their fifth birthday when their parents, who had come home for the event, had pulled the two aside into their fathers study and informed them that Suzume was very important. Well, they already knew that they thought, and had told their parents as such. Suzume's parents had been there as well, which they hadn't thought anything of and her mother had smiled at their sentiment.

"Kaoru, Hikaru" their father had stated softly, "You have a very important job ahead of you now".

Both the little boys placed their arms down and between them and linked hands. Their mother knelt down to their height.

"Your job", she said and the little boys stood a bit straight at their mother's request, "Is to look after Suzume, from now on".

"You are to keep her safe, for the rest of your lives she will be very special to you", Suzume's mother said standing behind theirs.

The brothers hold on their hands tightened.

"Is she in trouble?" they had both had asked.

"No dears", Suzume's mother spoke again, "And she won't ever be with the two of you looking over her, yes? She'll look after you too though. All of you, together, keeping an eye out for each other".

"Okay", the boys had said.

They had just been placed as guardians to their closest friend. As far as the boys were concerned, she was the princess and they were the princes that were going to keep her safe for the rest of her life. This was a request that the two fived year olds took very seriously.

Suzume was not told anything on her fifth birthday six months later, other than a happy birthday from her family and friends and a "You're staying tonight yeah?" from Hikaru along with a tight hug form Kaoru. It was on her tenth birthday that her mother sat her down and told her that for the rest of her life, the boys would be there, always looking out for her and she was to do the same, always look out for and consider them. As she left to head back outside she wondered why her mother would tell her that, given that the three of them already did. Well Kaoru anyway, Hikaru had been a jerk the last six months. He hardly talked to her anymore and tried to get her to play her own games rather than letting her play with them like she used to. They both still, including Hikaru, let her sleep between them on the nights she would stay over; those nights which were only increasing in frequency. Six months earlier when the boys had turned ten their parents had pulled them aside and had told them something entirely different.

...

Kaoru had first noticed Suzume as something other than their best friend when they were twelve. It had been snowing and she had come to stay for the weekend. Hikaru, had wanted to have a snowball fight and she had readily agreed on two conditions. One, being that they had to use her brother and anyone else walking a past as target practice to which they wholeheartedly approved and two, that only if they helped her make a snow man first. Her cheeks had blushed partly from the cold and also from asking the question and Kaoru, who found himself enamoured by the flush colouring her skin, had blurted out yes before even realising what it was she had asked. Hikaru didn't notice anything until a year later when they were thirteen when at her birthday party, she had been telling him about Mr James her physics teacher and his brain suddenly decided that watching her lips move was now one of his favourite things.

Suzume since the age of three had always thought the two of them were the most beautiful things she's ever seen. Sometimes however she really wished that they didn't know they were.

...

It was the middle of summer when a fourteen year old Suzume Tanaka received the news that she had been offered a spot at an exclusive six month training camp for her football, it was to be held in America. Although she was exceedingly happy about the prospect of increasing her already obvious skill in the sport, there were two very big reasons as to why she was finding the idea of leaving Japan for a short while particularly hard. Those two reasons, had just turned fifteen a week before and were looking at her in shock.

"What?!" the two red haired boys had replied, blank looks on their faces.

"I said", she began.

"That you're going overseas", Kaoru finished for her.

"For six months", Hikaru added.

"Leaving us", they both deadpanned.

There was silence in her bedroom as the three sat on her bed. She didn't know what to say, it was technically true, she was leaving them. A really large part of her wanted to stay, it did, but who knew when she would get another chance like this. They'd only offered this spot to two people in the whole country and she had been one of them. But she didn't know how to sleep in a bed on her own, if she had a bad day, who was she going to talk to, and who would she hang out with on the weekends? She would be all alone.

"Maybe", she began as tears pooled in the young girls eyes, "Maybe I could put you both in my suit case and take you with me, you're already ahead in school work it won't matter if…if".

She had started sniffling half way through her sentence and by the end was a rambling, blubbering mess.

Kaoru came to take her hands in his and Hikaru moved to hug her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"That's just stupid", Hikaru teased.

Suzume laughed wetly, sniffling as Kaoru wiped her eyes.

"Besides", he went onto say.

"We never said you shouldn't go", Kaoru said.

When they said goodbye at the airport two weeks later the three of them had stood in the departure lounge, arms wrapped around each other for a while.

"I'm going to miss my plane", Suzume had said sniffling whilst cushioned between the two twins.

"You can't miss a plane when it's your own private jet Su'me", Hikaru had said, his hold on her tightening.

"Text us when you land", Kaoru had said, "And let us know when you get to the apartment".

"And let us know if the place your parents got is any good", Hikaru added.

Kaoru knelt down to her height, the twins already taller than her at this age and took her face into his hands.

"One month okay", he said.

"Four weeks", Hikaru said squeezing her hand.

"And then you'll visit", she had said eyes glued to Kaoru's.

They had stayed in the departure lounge, arms wrapped around each other for another five minutes before she had to leave.

...

"You grew your hair out!" she had squealed when she first saw them coming out of the arrivals at JFK International Airport.

She had jumped on them as soon as they were close enough, the twins already having their arms open to catch her. They hadn't seen her in two months, the first visit falling through due to the unanticipated business of her schedule. Their hair had grown out and in the past two months since she had seen them, she noticed they looked much more like young men than the boys she left behind.

"It suits you", she said looking at them.

"You like it?" Kaoru had asked.

"We thought you would", Hikaru smirked.

Suzume looked good, the twins thought, _very_ good in fact. It was a Sunday and she was wearing a summer dress, one of their mother's designs they recognised, that fell mid-thigh. It was cinched at the waist and the fabric fell loosely over her hips. Kaoru told himself he wasn't looking at the dip in the dress that showed of her cleavage lightly. Hikaru on the other hand couldn't not look. She noticed; both of them. Her hair had grown some more and now hung just past her shoulder blades, she had lost some weight around her face from both her age and the training she had been doing. Her eyes were still as bright as ever and the boy's took enjoyment in watching them light up as they told her all about what they had been up to in her absence telling her all about the new host club they had recently joined. They had missed her. Alone in their bed at night, facing each other they had decided that they were to find a way to make it so that she never left again. This epiphany, had occurred after a phone call with her in which she had told them all about the kids in her course, girls and boys. Boys. They had decided then to do something about that.

They were staying for two weeks. The first week was rather uneventful as she had another week of training before a week for study vac. On the plus side she, like them, didn't have to study, her private tutor was still running her curriculum around the Japanese school semesters which meant the second week would just be the three of them.

It had taken Hikaru three nights to build up the nerve to kiss her. They had been spending the night in at her New York apartment. Suzume had been shuffling through her takeout menus near the phone her back to the boys when Hikaru, with a look of determination on his face, vaulted off the couch he was sharing with Kaoru.

"Good luck", his brother had said from behind his book.

"Hey, what are you guys thinking", she had said as she turned to face the twins.

Her sentence was cut short by a pair of lips and a flash of red hair. Kaoru, watched from above his book as Suzume's eyes opened wide in shock. Hikaru's arms that had flailed out as he had thrown his face at her moved around to cradle her head. Her eyes had fallen closed and her arms had moved around the back of his head to run through his hair. Kaoru watched as the two of them became lost in their own world, take out forgotten for now.

They pulled apart slowly, staring at each other. Hikaru's lip lifted slowly, the beginnings of a smile happening. Her face returned the expression before drifting over towards the other body on her couch.

"Kaoru", she said half whispered and half surprised, her consciousness returning to the room.

"Don't worry", he said with a soft smile, "Later".

He had winked at her and she had flushed red before going back to the take out menus, her and Hikaru deciding on pizza. Later that night when everyone had washed up, Kaoru had got her alone in the kitchen as Hikaru was brushing his teeth. He had cornered her against fridge and lifted her chin to bring her eyes to his level.

"Told you I would get you later", he had said as he lent down and kissed her slowly.

Hikaru had walked into the kitchen to find them against the fridge, Suzume's hands tangled in Kaoru's hair with his hands on her hips as their mouths unhurriedly explored each other.

"Can we do this in the bedroom", Hikaru had said tugging casually on his brothers hair as he walked past.

The two had pulled apart, both smiling. Suzume had stretched her arms up and yawned, her back still against the fridge. She lent up and kissed Kaoru on the cheek before walking off in the direction Hikaru had left in. She ran past the older twin and jumped theatrically onto the bed.

The boys hadn't asked her to be their girlfriend and she similarly hadn't run around gushing about how very well the Hitachiin twins kissed, although they _were_ very good she had thought. Nothing really changed. They were still her best friends and she was still the only person other than each other who they would ever trust, who they would feel safe with. She was their best friend. And now she was much more.

 **Authors Note: You may have already gathered but that language Suzume speaks in briefly is Russian.**

 **Babulya = grandmother**

 **If anyone has any questions about anything feel free to ask me in the reviews. Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

 _Once again i do not own any of the characters from Ouran High (unfortunately) just my lovely OC Suzume._

 _Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

She walked through the front gate of Ouran High the following morning. She had her sports bag as well as the brown bag, each hanging off a shoulder and her hockey stick stuck out of the sports bag. Out of the left of her vision she could see and hear a group of girls swooning as Hikaru comforted a distressed looking Kaoru. Next to them Haruhi, the boy that was obviously a girl she thought, stood looking bored. Kaoru had "fallen" over walking into school and Hikaru was doing a good job of helping him back up suggestively, sending all the girls wild. She wobbled slightly as she lost her balance between the two bags for a brief moment and her sports bag tumbled off her shoulder. Suzume had been looking over at the three hosts and Haruhi who had noticed her losing her footing rushed over to help her pick up her things. The twins turned to see Haruhi helping Suzume get her stuff back into her bag.

"Are you okay there?' Haruhi asked as she knelt down to help the girl with her bags.

"Oh yes, thank you for your help", Suzume answered.

"Would you mind if I help you carry some of this to your locker? It's a lot to carry", Haruhi asked.

Suzume's eyes glanced briefly over to the two red haired boys. Hikaru started to whistle and suddenly seemed very interested in the clouds. Kaoru didn't look away, just kept his eyes looking into hers and she looked away quickly. They had not spoken in almost two weeks, not since that Thursday when he had said those hateful things to her. It still hurt to think about what he had called her and her pain had initially and quickly been covered with anger. He had tried to talk to her the next day at school, he had tried to get her alone, but she had done an excellent job at evading him, and continued to do so.

Haruhi saw her eyes travel over to the twins.

"They should be fine without me for a while", Haruhi smiled and picked up Suzume's book bag that had also fallen and they began walking off.

"You know the twins don't you? I think I've seen you talking to them outside class sometimes", Haruhi enquired.

"Only a little", Suzume answered quietly before deftly changing the topic.

"She's never going to talk to me again", Kaoru said watching as the girls walked off, "She won't even look at me".

"Don't worry Kao!" Hikaru answered, placing his right arm around Kaoru's waist and his chin on his left shoulder, "She misses you too, there's just some serious grovelling we need to do".

"We?" Kaoru questioned, "I don't remember you being particularly horrible to her Hika".

"Yes well that is true, but you pulled me into the argument by what you said and now she thinks we both think less of her", Hikaru said.

Kaoru was silent as he watched Suzume fade into the crowd.

'It'll be okay Kao", Hikaru assured him quietly, his eyes moving to the left seeing the crowd of girls still watching their quiet conversation.

He dipped Kaoru, lifting his chin and proclaimed loud enough for the girls to hear, "Don't worry Kaoru; I will always be here for you".

Kaoru blushed, a little more than was natural once he also realised the girls and whined loudly, "Hikaaaaa, you know I don't like it when you make me feel vulnerable".

Needless to say the girls exploded in excitement at the "brotherly" display.

…

Later that day, Suzume had a free period and was sitting on one of the hallway benches with her legs crossed, reading. The hallway she was in was deserted, with all other students in class or other places around the campus. It was getting late in the afternoon and warm orange sunlight streamed through the large windows along the walkway. Her blonde hair practically sparkled in the sun's rays and this was where Kaoru found her, face down in a book, locks of hair falling in front of her face. He sat down next to her and the grip on her book tightened. She moved to stand.

"Please don't leave", he said.

She slowly relaxed back into her seat at his request. There was a flower in his hand she noticed, a white orchid. He twirled it around in his fingers for a while as they sat there in silence. He was nervous, she thought. He lifted his hands and lent over towards her. His fingers brushing against her hand as he placed the flower within the centre of her book.

"I am sorry Koishii", he uttered quietly, "I can only apologise to you for the rest of my life, and if you decide to let me back in I would also like to show you how sorry I am for hurting you so badly".

His answer was silence. He moved his hand up slowly to brush a stray strand of hair back over her shoulder, his fingers lingering on the golden strand.

"I should have known hurting you would hurt me also. I am so sorry Suzume, I beg of you to forgive me", he said, "If you decide to".

She turned to look at him, her green eyes meeting his amber ones. She still said nothing. Her right hand lifted to run along his left cheek where she had struck him and his eyes closed as he leaned into the touch. She pulled her hand back as her eyes watered again. _Dammit_ , she thought, couldn't she go one minute without traitorous tears giving her away.

"It's okay", Kaoru said.

He took the hand that had left his face and kissed the top gently before quietly standing to walk away. She stared as he walked away, wanting to follow but struggling to forget his words. _Having us share out whore._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five up!_

 _Always happy to hear feedback._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

Hikaru had come over on Tuesday to spend the afternoon at her house. He had spent the afternoon playing video games whilst she lay on the couch reading, her sitting on his lap as he got carried away with his game. Suzume still had not spoken with Kaoru and she kept the flower he had gifted her in her book, flattened out and keeping her place in the novel. He couldn't say, and as Hikaru left she found herself wanting to go with him. She was used to spending most of her nights at theHitachiin estate and the nights she didn't the twins would be at hers. She hadn't slept well in the past fortnight, alone in her own bed. It was large and empty with just her, and cold. She had agreed to dinner on Thursday when Hikaru asked. She said she would wait for them after school, to finish host club and then she would head home with them. He had plucked a flower from the bush as they walked down the driveway towards his car and had very dramatically gifted it to her. This one was red; one of her mother's from the front garden. Still Hika looked so very happy when she dramatically curtsied, took the flower from him and rushed into his arms to theatrically thank him.

And so it was Wednesday and she now stood before the large wooden doors of music room three. School had finished half an hour ago and she could hear the bustling of people on the other side of the door, the host club in full swing. She could hear girls giggling and swooning from all the hosts' attention. She was in her sports uniform again, her short blue skirt and high black socks keeping her legs warm. She had changed and was now wearing a loose cream silk fabric button up top, the sleeves falling just over her elbows. Her hair was up in a high pony tail the ends curling slightly, brushing her shoulder blades.

Suzume reached out and pushed the door open. The room had been setup simply this afternoon, no cosplay, no theatrics, just a few tables and beautiful settings as the hosts entertained their guests over tea. The wins were just left of the centre of the room on a table, chatting to four young girls. Al of the young girls' faces flushed as they took in their handsome hosts. Honey and Mori were much the same only to the right and were entertaining two girls as Honey gushed about all the cake that had been made available to them this afternoon. Only three hosts noticed the door opening. Haruhi, who was carrying some napkins to the storage closet, saw the door open as she passed. Kyoya, who had finished entertaining, saw the door open and realised who it was immediately, not missing a thing. And Tamaki, who regardless of what anyone thought, never missed when a person would enter the host club, especially one that looked as timid and nervous as the small blonde in the doorway. The door slammed shut loudly behind her and she pinned herself against it, hands behind her back. Chatting quietened down as a result of the loud noise and eyes began to turn towards her. Tamaki jumped off his spot on the couch and flew towards her.

"Princess! How delightful for you to join us. You are a little late but never fear beautiful one, there is always room for you here at the host club", he gushed taking her hand in his.

Her face blushed bright red. Now everyone was definitely looking at her. Haruhi came up beside the enthusiastic blonde and smiled warmly at Suzume.

"Hi, Suzume right" We met the other day; did you want to have some tea?" Haruhi asked calmly.

There was a loud scrape from across the room. Hikaru, stood up out of his chair staring at the trio in shock, staring at Suzume. She never came to host club.

"Hika is everything o...kay", Kaoru began, fading away as his gaze followed Hikaru's and settled on Suzume.

"What are", Hikaru began to ask.

Kyoya stood quickly, his glasses flashing in the light before speaking

"Ladies, it appears the Hitachiin brothers have a prior engagement this afternoon. I'm going to have to ask you to come another day or relocate to one of our other hosts", he said pushing his glasses up with his right hand.

The girls on the twins table sighed forlornly as they said their quick goodbyes and left, most choosing to simply move to another table rather than leave and wait to come back another day. Kyoya pushed his chair back from his table in the back corner and walked towards the door. He came to stand in front of Suzume bowed slightly and placed his hand forward in invitation.

"Good afternoon Lady Tanaka. May I show you to your seat?" he questioned.

Suzume turned to look towards Kyoya. Her eyes glanced over to the table to the left. Hikaru was still standing frozen in shock staring at Suzume as Kaoru sat behind him, equally shocked though managing to keep him mouth shut; just staring at her. She lifted her left hand and placed it lightly in Kyoya's waiting one. He smiled and led her over to the twins table that now lay clean and empty; the girls having moved to sit with other hosts and the table cleared.

"Gentlemen", Kyoya spoke as he released Suzume's hand, "Lady Tanaka".

Kyoya bowed his head to Suzume before walking away. She watched him leave before realising that all eyes in the room were still focused on her. She turned to face Hikaru and Kaoru, panic creeping in.

"I..ah..I was", she stuttered.

Kaoru pushed his seat out as he stood up and walked around a still somewhat dazed Hikaru and took her hand in his.

"Please, sit… princess", he stated smoothly as he led her to the chair between the two.

Hikaru jumped out of his shock as Kaoru helped Suzume to her seat. The rest of the host club, aside from Kyoya, watched in awe as the twins ran around the table preparing tea for the young blonde sitting between their seats. Hikaru to the left of her set the tea setting whilst Kaoru took a seat to her right and began to pour her tea. Suzume brought her hand up to stop him pouring.

"Oh, no not too much, you need to leave room for the" she began.

"The milk", Kaoru said softly, finishing her sentence for her, "I know".

Hikaru ran off to get the sweets trolley and placed a few plates and dishes on the table.

"Wow", Haruhi said, looking on in surprise with the rest of the host club, "She's got them running all over the place".

"Who is she?!" Tamaki whined.

Honey came up to the two of them as they mused.

"I don't know, but she sure is pretty!" he gushed.

"Oh well", Tamaki began, "Regardless, we should get back to our own beautiful ladies gentlemen, our duties as hosts are not yet over for the day!"

Tamaki gallantly turned back to the couch where the large group of ladies sat waiting for his return. Haruhi let out a sigh at the overly dramatic blonde, and then began to make her way back to her own table, glancing back once at the two red heads and there new guest as she went.

"Would you like some cake?" Hikaru asked, sitting down next to Suzume.

"…Y-Yes please", she replied.

She was much more nervous than she thought she would be and she hadn't really thought this far ahead. She had never been to the host club before today. The most she had experienced were the stories the boys would tell her, about how they would entertain young ladies during club hours as well as all their dealings and adventures with their friends and fellow club members. Nothing to scandalous and nothing that really interested her, she had sport most afternoons after school and besides, she saw the two of them nearly every day anyway so seeing them at host club was not a necessity for her. Still when hocky practice had been cancelled for the afternoon, due to the coach having to go home early she had found herself outside the doors of music room three. She had found herself wanting to see them this way, entertaining young ladies. She was a young lady wasn't she? And Besides Kaoru was here, at host club, where it was safe, amongst other people, not at home where it would be just the three of them, where she would forgive him and forget everything that had happened just because he smiled at her. She would forgive him eventually of course. She knew it and both Hikaru and Kaoru knew it, but she didn't want to just forgive him, she wanted to forget that those words had ever been spoken and that wasn't happening anytime soon.

She sat stiffly as Hikaru cut the small wedge of cake into smaller pieces and placed it in front of her. Kaoru on the other side was mixing the sugar into her tea, one and a half teaspoons as usual.

"Hockey practice was cancelled this afternoon" she blurted out suddenly, "So I thought that maybe I would come and, well I thought that I could…come and say hi".

She had trailed off at the end realising that she had started rambling.

"I didn't mean to startle you", she said quietly, taking a short breathe, "I am sorry".

Hikaru chuckled slightly, "You don't need to apologise".

"We were just surprised to see you here that's all", Kaoru finished, "Please don't apologise".

She let out of some of the breath she was holding as she went to take a sip of her tea. It was perfect. She looked and realised that neither of the boys had poured their tea yet and their cups sat empty in front of them and she placed her cup down on the table.

"Is the tea not to your liking?" Kaoru asked. He was sure he had made her tea the way she liked it, she'd been having it the same way for the last six years.

Suzume leant forward to take the fine porcelain teapot in her hands. She turned towards Hikaru and began pouring the hot liquid into his cup.

"The tea is absolutely perfect Kaoru, thank you. I just thought maybe you would also like some." She answered whilst turning towards Hikaru.

She placed the teapot down and grabbed the milk jug adding a splash before she spooned two teaspoons of sugar into his cup and stirred slowly then slid the cup towards him. Hikaru thanked her quietly. Suzume then turned to Kaoru with the teapot and filled his cup. She took the sugar bowl in hand again.

"How much sugar would you like today" she asked.

"I'm feeling particularly sweet today' Kaoru answered back with a shine in his eye.

She looked down as she spooned sugar into his black tea, "That's one whole teaspoon then" she said, vert lightly teasing.

Kaoru smiled; she was talking to him, which was a start even if it was happening here at host club.

After mixing Kaoru's tea, Suzume turned back to the table setting and saw a bowl of strawberries that Hikaru had placed on the table and leant forward to grab one.

"Here, let me", Kaoru said, his long arms getting to the bowl before her and picking up one of the red berries.

As he brought it towards her he dipped it in a nearby bowl of cream and brought the fruit to her lips.

"For you", he stated simply.

Suzume's face exploded in a bright red blush.

"K-Kao", she whispered quietly.

Before either could move forward or get a word out there was a quick flash of colour and Hikaru was lent across the table with the strawberry and cream now in his mouth while Kaoru still held onto the end. The three people at the table were silent for a second before Hikaru bit into the strawberry and leant back.

"Not bad", he said with a mouthful of strawberry.

Kaoru stared at his brother. In between them was a quiet snort and then Suzume began to laugh lightly. Hikaru swallowed the fruit and then smiled brightly at the sound of her laughter and Kaoru began to chuckle.

"There is a whole bowl of them if you would like anymore Hikaru?" he asked, teasing him.

"Only if you're going to feed them to be brother", Hikaru answered with a cheeky grin resting his head in his hands, elbows up on the table.

Kaoru lent forward and wiped cream off the corner of Hikaru's mouth with his finger before putting it in his own mouth to lick off the cream. Suzume leant forward and managed to grab a strawberry of her own and place it in her mouth. The tension effectively broken, Hikaru turned to Suzume.

"Now, how has your day been my dear?" he asked.

…..

Her driver was waiting to pick her up at five pm, when sport would normally finish and the twins had offered to walk her to the car. They walked out of the room, with the eyes of the rest of the host club following them. Kaoru held her sports bag as the three of them walked through the halls and down the steps to the front gates. The two of them regaled her with the next game they were going to play on the boss, who she now knew to be the enthusiastic blonde that had greeted her earlier. She had laughed along with them before mentioning that she had a better idea that would get Tamaki all flustered but would only tell them if they promised to let her help them in their mischief. Hikaru had laughed out loud.

"This is why I love you!" he stated throwing his arms wide, "You don't think we would dream of creating havoc without you do you".

"Yeah", Kaoru continued, "If the boss knew how many of the schemes we pulled over on him were yours he may not have greeted you so warmly earlier".

All three shared a conspiratory chuckle as they reached the front gate where Suzume's driver was waiting. Her driver stood in front of the passenger side of the car and upon seeing her opened the door and bowed slightly.

"Miss", he stated, "Masters Hitachiin".

"Hey", the twins answered together.

Upstairs in music room three, four sets of eyes stared out the window at the scene below.

"Well that was an interesting afternoon", Haruhi mused looking out the window at the twins and their guest, "Who was that girl?"

Kyoya continued typing on his laptop behind them whilst talking.

"Miss Suzume Tanaka. Her father is chairman of the board for the Japanese postal service, her family has basically run the post for this entire country for almost a hundred and fifty years. Not to mention her mother's side of the family has extremely large holdings in the import-export business", he rattled off.

"I thought she looked familiar", Honey said, "I've seen her and her family at some of the national judo tournaments we hold. We rely on Tanaka holdings for importing our martial arts equipment from Europe. Not to mention the Japanese post is a major sponsor of many of our tournaments".

"Likewise", Kyoya continued, "My family deals in healthcare and we rely heavily on international imports in the form of medicines and supplies. I have seen her around when her father Hiroshi Tanaka has had dealings with my father. He may not involve his children directly, but he makes a point of including them and making them aware of their families business and its dealings".

"Huh", Haruhi said, "With the postal service and import business, you could run the country if you really wanted".

"Yeah", Mori agreed.

"No wonder you were so courteous to her Kyoya-Sempai", Haruhi side glanced at the shadow king.

"If I remember rightly however, The Tanaka's eldest son is set to inherit the company and the families numerous holdings, not Miss Tanaka", Tamaki came into the conversation.

"Yes, but it definitely doesn't hurt to create friendly relations with the family in any possible way", Kyoya replied, his glasses flashing in the light, "Besides, due to our families business and relations over the years, I have known Miss Tanaka for quite some time".

"You mean you guys are friends?" Haruhi stated loudly in surprise.

"Well I wouldn't say friends, but we have been brought along to similar events by our families over the years", Kyoya answered.

"Still", Haruhi continued, "It doesn't explain how she knew the twins, I mean, they obviously knew each other".

"Yeah?!" Tamaki blurted out, "They knew each other prett _y_ well. What gives?"

"The Tanaka and Hitachiin families have been close for decades. As far as I am aware they have known each other since they were young", Kyoya said.

"That's an odd pairing, Kyoya-chan, with Hikaru and Kaoru's mother being in fashion and the Tanaka's in imports export and the post?" Honey put in.

"Yes but the twins father is in software remember, which is an international business, not to mention that as far as I am aware, their mother and Miss Tanaka's are very good friends, since high school if I am correct", Kyoya finished.

"Like you don't already know their whole life story Kyoya-sempai", Haruhi mumbled.

"I never thought of the twins having any childhood friends other than themselves but I guess they're just close family friends then, that makes sense", Tamaki reasoned, "They did seem very comfortable with each other after all".

Kyoya's glasses flashed again as he moved to look out the window where the others were standing.

"Sure", he stated blandly.

At this point the topic of conversation walked back into the room. Hikaru and Kaoru looked up to see all eyes except for the vice presidents looking at them.

"What are you guys looking at?" they both asked together.

…..

Kaoru had approached Kyoya at the end of host club the next day.

"Kyoya", he began, "I forgot to ask; how much Miss Tanaka's time with us yesterday added up to, I'd like to cover it if possible".

All other hosts had left and Hikaru had walked out following Haruhi as she told him all about commoner supermarkets and how the idea of "free samples" worked.

"Kaoru", Kyoya began. He stood up out of his chair, taking his laptop and notebook with him ready to leave for the day.

"Miss Tanaka of all people does not have to pay when wishing to spend an afternoon in you and your brothers company. I am aware of who she is and her importance to you and your family", he stated.

Kaoru stood still, surprised.

"Ah...thanks Kyoya", he said, "Do you mind if I ask that".

"Discretion is a mark of the host club and we take privacy as a serious matter. Do not worry Kaoru, what doesn't need to be said, will not be", Kyoya interrupted his request before walking past Kaoru to leave the music room.

He stopped briefly and turned back towards Kaoru.

"However", he began, "If Suzume wishes to spend her afternoon in the company of any of our other hosts; I do have our receipt book on hand".

Kyoya smirked lightly as he turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Lock up when you're done Kaoru", He said as he walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

 _In case you guys hadn't realized by now, This story is rated M for a reason, so there will be explicit scenes in this story. Not in this chapter...I don't think :/ But they're in there! Just a heads up._

 _Of course I don't own any characters from Ouran High Host club, only my lovely OC Suzume._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

By seven pm it was dark outside as Suzume once again walked across the Hitachiin estate towards the large front doors of the building. The usual Thursday practice had run long, the coach wanting to make up for the cancellation on Wednesday and she had messaged to the boys to go ahead without her, she would just meet them at their home later.

At the door stood an elderly gentleman with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good evening Miss", he said as he took her book bag and sports bag from her and placed them in the coat cupboard to her right.

"Hello John" she replied to the butler in a tired voice.

"Everyone is in the lounge Miss", he informed her as he helped remove her coat.

She sighed tiredly, "They're not waiting for me are they?"

"Naturally", he answered.

"Oh", she stated resignedly, "I haven't had time to change yet however".

She turned left and began to walk towards a large wooden door five meters ahead of her, she could hear the muffled sound of voices on the other side.

"I'm sure it will be no problem", the butler stated kindly before adding as she walked away, "and might I say miss".

She turned back to look at him, her pale skin eluminated slightly from the light behind the closed door behind her.

"It is very nice to have you back, the house has been considerably more drab without you here miss", he stated, "Not to mention the young masters leave significantly less clothes on the floor when you are around.

Suzume chuckled lightly, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Thank you John", she replied.

She turned and opened the door leading to the lounge. The room was bathed in a warm orange glow from the open fire in the centre of the far wall. The fireplace was surrounded in the shape of a U by three dark brown couches. In front of the fireplace a man with reddish brown hair knelt down tuning the logs on the fire with an iron prong. In the corner to Suzume's right stood a woman with short blonde hair chatting animatedly into a cell phone. The man at the fireplace stood and turned. Upon seeing Suzume, he smiled, his eyes closing as he did so.

"Well hello", he stated fondly.

"Hello, Mr Hitachiin", Suzume answered with a smile.

"The maid is bringing some tea in shortly, we heard you come in, please sit", he gestured to one of the couches brushing some of the soot of his pants as he came to sit down, "How are you today my dear?"

"Very well thank you sir", she stated as she took a seat next to the twins father.

Mr Hitachiin leant forward to the coffee table. It had an assortment of small sandwiches laid out. He grabbed two small slices on a side plate and handed it to Suzume. She thanked him and sat with the plate on her lap as she picked up a sandwich. She took a bite and looked down at the bread in surprise.

"Peanut butter", Mr Hitachiin said with a friendly smile on his face, "You're favourite if I remember correctly, much better than salad and watercress you once told me, quite loudly in fact".

Suzume flushed before answering, "That was six years ago Mr Hitachiin, I was ten", she whined.

She took another bite.

"How is your sport going my dear, its hockey season yes", Mr Hitachiin asked, he had picked up his own sandwich from the table and took a bite.

"Very well thank you", she replied respectfully, "We're preparing for the sports expo and guest schools visitation. The coach seems to think that that means we need to practice till we drop though".

"Suzume!" a loud voice form behind them gasped, "Darling how are you?"

Yazuha Hitachiin scooped Suzume up her arms. Mr Hitachiin calmly removed the plate from her hands as she was lifted up in the air.

"Have you had a haircut? No? We should trim those ends anyway. We'll do a girls day, I haven't dressed you up in a while", the twins mother fussed over Suzume, "You do look wonderful my dear, all that exercise is doing wonders", she winked.

Before Suzume could answer there was a noise behind them as the rest of the Hitachiin family entered the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru entered just as Yazuha was taking Suzume's hair out of her ponytail.

"Much better out", she exclaimed.

"Definitely agree", the twins stated.

"Better out", a small voice echoed.

On Kaoru's shoulders sat a small child.

"Ageha agrees with us, see", Kaoru smiled.

"Which is a first", Hikaru finished bluntly.

"It's because we are your big brothers and therefore always there with sound information", Kaoru began practically.

"And pretty dresses for you to wear", Hikaru said excitedly.

"And! Free sweets when no none is looking!" Kaoru continued.

"And!" Hikaru began again as the twins got continuously more excited with each statement.

"No", the small child stated, crushing the boys hope.

The young girl looked down at her two brothers from up high in Kaoru's shoulders.

"You're both stupid", she said, thus ending the conversation.

Yazuha chuckled before turning back to Suzume.

"There is a change of clothes for you upstairs in the boy's room, I had the maids lay it out for you. Go and change darling, we're having dinner out on the terrace tonight", she said. There was no arguing with her when it came to clothes anyway.

"Can I come help make you pretty 'zume", Ageha yelled excitedly from up on Kaoru's shoulders.

Suzume smiled.

"Of course", she said as she walked over to the siblings.

Kaoru knelt down slightly so Suzume could pick his sister up of his shoulders and take her in her arms. He tried very hard not to think about the fact that his face was now level with her chest. He gave her cheek a light kiss on the way back up again.

"Come on Aggi, let's go get pretty for dinner", Suzume said as she walked off towards the boys bedroom in the west wing.

"It is nice to see her back in the house again", their father said once the two girls had left the room.

"Yeah", the twins said, both still looking in the direction the two had left in.

"Well I've already spoken to Mia and she knows Suzume's spending the night, so she can at least see us off in the morning", Yazuha said, the phone in her pocket buzzing violently.

"That's me", she sighed, "Spring-Summer lines don't design themselves I'm afraid".

She took a lock of her husband's hair and tucked it behind his ear, he in return took her hand and kissed the top lightly before she turned to begin talking quickly to whoever was on the other end of the call.

"Does Suzume know she's staying the night?" Hikaru mentioned to himself and his brother.

...

Dinner had been one of the rare occasions where the Hitachiin family members were all in one place, minus their grandmother of course. Their parents were off to Europe in the morning for their mothers fashion line and were taking the twins little sister Ageha with them. Suzume had used the change before dinner as an opportunity to freshen up a little although she would still need a proper shower after dinner she realised. The boy's mother had dressed her in a purple sleeveless summer dress that stopped just above her knees. It was made out of a loose chiffon material and floated around her legs. Given that it was winter and even though the terrace was heated, she had also provided a red knitted turtle neck sweater to help keep her warm. Suzume had decided to keep her hair down. If the boys didn't their mother would take it out eventually anyway. She had then walked barefoot down towards the terrace at the back of the house, Ageha holding her hand as they walked.

Their mother had to leave halfway through dinner as it was revealed that there was a problem with an upcoming piece in the collection. She had reminded Suzume that her closet in the house was full of new pieces for her from the last collection and that she would expect photos of all them on. Suzume had thanked her and hugged her goodbye, Yazuha squeezing her extra tight and exclaiming again that they would do a girls day. Mr Hitachiin had not long after that lifted a half sleeping Ageha out of her chair and had decided to call it a night.

"Goodnight boys, we'll see you in the morning for breakfast. I'm counting on you to get them out of bed in time tomorrow Suzume, maybe we'll be able to see each other off for once", he chuckled.

She raised her right hand to object; she wasn't staying the night.

"Actually, Mr…" she began.

Her sentence was cut short as a hand moved to smoothly cover her mouth and another brought her right hand down quickly. Kaoru's hand that wasn't covering her mouth moved to swing over is brother's shoulder, the same for Hikaru whose left hand had brought Suzume's arm down to her side.

"Night Dad!" They both exclaimed loudly.

"You know" Hikaru began once their father had left the room, "Dad's expecting you tomorrow morning now". He let go of her arms and stepped back slightly.

"And he'll probably make an extra omelette for you as well", Kaoru continued removing his hand from her mouth.

"He'd be pretty sad to find you not here then", Hikaru said, looking out the window towards the outside grounds.

"Not mad", Kaoru said looking down at her.

"Just sad", they both finished.

"So you might as well stay!" they both said enthusiastically, "Pleeeeeeeaase".

They had that cheeky glint in their eyes whenever they ganged up on someone. Suzume stared at them and chuckled before turning back to her chair on the terrace table and getting her jumper that she had removed earlier.

"Yes", she said, "I'll stay".

The two of them made a loud noise of excitement as she walked past them, feeling as though they had won that round. As she got to the bottom of the stairs in the foyer that led upstairs, she felt a pair of arms slink gently around her waist and a chin fall on her right shoulder, stopping her movements.

"Please stay", Hikaru said softly in her ear, a question in his voice, "Our bed is empty without you, and cold".

She had turned and kissed him on the cheek before leaning back with a light smile.

"I'm going to take shower and go to bed", she said.

She turned so she could see both Hikaru and Kaoru who had followed them into the foyer, before talking, "Maybe the two of you could try not to use all the hot water at the same time, I didn't really enjoy my shower turning cold halfway through last time

She turned and began walking up the stairs.

"You could always join us", Hikaru joked.

They could hear her laughing as she began to jog up the stairs, "last time I did that I had to have another shower afterwards anyway".

She got to the boys bedroom and walked over to the wardrobe. She walked into the large cupboard and towards the cabinet situated in the room. Opening the draw she removed a t-shirt and bottoms before closing it and walking out of the closet towards one of the ensuites attached to the room; there were two. She stopped in front of the large window overlooking the grounds and stood, briefly lost in thought, eyes on the window ledge area where Kaoru had been sitting two weeks ago. _Having to share our whore._ She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and began towards the shower again.

Fifteen minutes later Suzume emerged out of the large bathroom. She was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt that stopped just past her bellybutton above her hips. It was white and had two red stripes encircling the short sleeves on each arm. Below she simply wore a pair of plain underwear, coloured blue. She was running a towel through her hair as she walked across the large room towards the bed. The doors were open to the other ensuite and she could see Hikaru in his boxer shorts brushing his teeth over the sink. They had just had a shower, and Kaoru finished brushing his teeth and turned to the head into the room, a white towel hanging off his hips. Hikaru followed not long after and flopped down dramatically onto the bed. Suzume stood at the end of the bed looking down at him and he glanced up at her as Kaoru changed into a pair of boxer shorts across from them. Hikaru looked at Suzume appreciatively and smiled.

"I have missed you", he said with a mischievous tint to his voice, "And I have definitely missed those lovely legs of yours".

Kaoru flopped onto the bed, sitting with his hands stretched out behind him. Suzume grinned at Hikaru before turning to put her towel back in the bathroom. She came back to the bed to see Kaoru still sitting, lost in thought. She had missed him. He had hurt her and she missed him but as everyday went passed, not talking to him seemed more and more pointless. She walked towards him and knelt between his open legs bringing her to his eye level, if not a bit below.

"Kao", she said softly, placing her hand on his left cheek.

He came back from his thoughts and his eyes, wide stared back at her. He wasn't expecting her so close to him.

"Hello", he choked out softly.

She leaned upwards slowly to touch her lips to his in a soft kiss. Her delicate lips lingered on his for a moment as his right arm lifted off the bed as if to move towards her. When she began to pull away, both of his arms quickly and frantically jumped after her. One arm went around her waist while the other moved to the back of her head through her hair and pulled her face back towards him to kiss her again, properly. She had gasped as he grabbed her before bringing their mouths back together. Her arms moved up to wrap around his neck as his tongue delved into her mouth and he effectively began to remove all thought from her brain. He pried his mouth away from hers and kissed softly down her neck before stopping to lay his forehead against her collarbone.

"I have missed you", he whispered.

She kissed him across his temple before standing, his eyes following her. She took his hand, knelt on the bed and began to crawl across. She lay down slightly off centre and made herself comfortable. Kaoru followed and lay down on the bed facing her moving his body close to hers He lay on his right side and wrapped an arm around her and with the other began to run his fingers though her hair. Behind her Hikaru slid up and wrapped both his arms around her waist, burying his face in between her shoulder blades, hot air from his mouth brushing against the back of her neck with each breath. His right leg moved to slip between hers. Kaoru's legs intertwined with theirs under the coves, her knees moving between his. Hikaru gave a light peck to the back of her neck.

"Goodnight Koishii", he said quietly against her skin.

Kaoru kissed to top of her head as her forehead lent against his chest. She brought her right hand up to run through Hikaru's hair behind her, he rumbled slightly at the touch, before bringing her arm to lay across Kaoru's waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all

Just the usual heads up, I don't own Ouran High Host Club, only the lovely OC Suzume.

And of course, this story is rated M for a reason and there will be scenes of an explicit nature ;)

Enjoy :D

...

It was early in the morning and the bedroom was dark, no noise as the three figures lay together in the bed sleeping. Suzume's head lay cushioned in the groove of Kaoru's neck, air brushing against his skin every time she breathed out. Her left arm wound around underneath his neck as he lay sleeping, her hand buried in his hair and her other arm hung limply across his waist. Hikaru still behind her, rested his head between her shoulder blades as he slept; his arms that had wrapped around her still held tight. His right arm ran over the top of her waist and hung in the air between her and Kaoru, his fingers lightly brushing against his brother's stomach. His other arm ran underneath Suzume and held her tightly around the middle. Her shirt had ridden up during the night and Hikaru's hand sat high on her waist, just brushing the underside of her left breast while they slept. Kaoru's left arm was around Suzume, has hand on her hip while his right arm lay underneath her, as a pillow for her head. His arm stretched out behind her, his hand in Hikaru's hair.

It was early in the morning and Suzume stirred a little. Hikaru, oblivious to the world, didn't move. Her eyes opened tiredly taking in the darkness of the room. She tried to wriggle faintly to get herself into a more comfortable position and a hand tightened on her hip. Kaoru, the light sleeper out of the two brothers, angled his head towards her slightly.

"Su'me?" he sleepily mumbled out her name in a question.

She looked up and could make out his tired eyes in the dark room, half open looking down at her.

"Sorry", she whispered, leaning closer to him as not to wake Hikaru.

'S-kay", he answered, sleep still hanging on his words, "Come here".

He pulled her closer, his legs tangling more with hers and moved himself to swap their positions, Kaoru now laying with his head against her collarbone and both his arms wrapped around her middle. Hikaru mumbled something in his sleep and they both froze, Hikaru's hold on her tightening before loosening as he fell back into a deeper sleep. Kaoru let out a small sigh of relief at not waking his brother before chuckling quietly. He angled his head up and kissed Suzume lazily on the neck just under her chin. She lay her head in the pillow and squired slightly, her hand went back to his hair, her favourite place, and traced lazy circles into his scalp with her index finger.

"Tickles, Kao", she mumbled.

Kaoru's hand moved up her back slowly under the lip of her shirt and grazed a line up and down her skin, just below her shoulder blades. He laid his head on the pillow they were sharing and began to lightly kiss across her left shoulder. He brought his hand that was around her waist and pulled it slowly out and up towards her face, stopping just short of her right shoulder, where he played with a lock of her hair.

"Are you still mad at me?" he whispered, his tongue coming out from between his lips every few moments between kisses, to taste her skin.

Her hand tightened in his hair, causing a quiet moan to leave his lips as he paused his attention on her for a moment before continuing his kisses across her shoulder. Suzume held onto his upper arm that was idly playing with her hair, her grip tightening along with her grip in his hair.

"Yes", she answered breathlessly, trying to keep her voice down.

Kaoru's kisses travelled down her collarbone to the centre of her chest just above the collar of the shirt she slept in. He angled himself so he was partially above her and silently thanked whoever it was that his brother was such a deep sleeper. From the hips down Suzume could feel his skin against hers and it was unbelievably comfortable, his legs wrapped up in her and his sharp hips snug against hers. Kaoru moved his hand from her hair and slipped it under her white shirt, moving to just under the breast that Hikaru had not monopolised in his sleep and gently stroked the underside of her breast. He looked down into her eyes, sleep no longer anywhere in his amber ones.

"Will you let me show you how sorry I am then", Kaoru asked her in hushed whisper, eyes boring in to hers.

Suzume stared back at him, lost in the sensation of his hands on her skin, before slowly reaching up and joining her lips with his. Kaoru moaned quietly against her as he pulled her closer with the arm that was around her waist, the hand under her shirt slipping up to hold her right breast in his hand and she gasped into the kiss as he squeezed.

Suzume pulled away quickly realising they had moved so suddenly.

"Hika!" she rushed out in a whisper, she didn't want to disturb his sleep.

"Is already awake". Hikaru mumbled, cutting of Suzume's sentence and thought.

Behind her, he buried his head into her back and tightened his arms around her. He released his arms from her waist before rolling to lie on his back, one arm behind his head.

"And going back to sleep", he mumbled, slurring his words in sleep, " _I_ didn't do n-thing wrong, so have fu…n, apologisn…"

Hikaru's sentence trailed off as he fell back asleep, he rolled onto his side facing them again, but with enough space to separate the two of them as he slept.

Suzume snorted quietly. She brought a hand up, prying it away from Kaoru and ran it quickly through Hikaru's hair. As she pulled her hand back he lazily kissed her open palm before relaxing back into the sheets, falling asleep fully again.

Suzume turned to look back at Kaoru as he looked at his brother sleeping, a look on his face as if he were about to laugh, before also turning back to her.

"I", Suzume began.

She was cut off as Kaoru abruptly crashed his lips to hers and brought her body flush against him. The leg that sat between hers moved closer as the hand on her back moved down to rest just above her tail bone. Suzume moaned into the kiss as she pulled him close to her; _god,_ he was so warm. Her hand fell to rest on his hip and he kissed her soundly. His tongue moved with hers sensually before he pulled away, both of them breathing a little heavier. Kaoru looked down at Suzume, now lying slightly on top of her and then wrapped his arms around her and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. His hold on her tightened, almost painfully tight.

"I'm so sorry", he choked out against her skin.

Suzume replied by wrapping her arms around him. The hand in his hair continued to stroke soothingly and the other wrapped around his mid-section. She kissed the top of his head lightly.

"I", he started.

She felt something wet on her shoulder as Kaoru took a breath.

"I never… I didn't mean…please", he looked up into her eyes and tears pooled as a few fell with his quiet sobs.

"I love you. Please don't think that what I said meant…" he couldn't finish his sentence as he dropped he head in shame.

Whilst still underneath him, Suzume wriggled herself down to his eye level and looked up at his. His face was distraught.

"I love you Kaoru Hitachiiin", she said quietly as she looked into his eyes with a smile on her face, "Please don't cry".

She wiped a few stray tears with her fingertips. He smiled lightly and kissed the top of her nose. She squeezed his hip and he brought his face down to her neck again to continue his previous actions. Suzume moaned and her grip on him tightened.

...

A quiet gasp woke Hikaru. He was on his back again, having turned in his sleep and he looked up at the ceiling as sleep was still clinging to his mind. When he heard another quick breath he turned to his left.

Suzume lay on her back, her right hand fisted tightly in the bed sheets as she took short gasping breaths. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth hung open loosely as she breathed. Her back arched a little as she let out a light whine. Her other hand was down between her legs, holding tightly onto a mop of red hair. One of her knees had been brought up, obscuring Hikaru's view of his brother's actions, although he had a fair idea of what Kaoru was doing as Suzume let out another moan. Her other leg rested against Kaoru's right side. Her blue underwear lay around her feet and Kaoru held it partially in his hand as well as wrapping his fingers around the skin of her ankle. His other hand fondled with her breast under her white t-shirt. Kaoru lifted his face up from between her legs, a grin covering her face as he lent to kiss the side of her hip, then moving across to the hipbone on the other side.

"Koishii", he said, half asking, trying to get her attention.

His lips and around his mouth had a slight sheen to them as her juices still showed on his skin.

"Mmmmh?" Suzume replied, the hand that was in the sheets coming up to rest her forearm over her eyes.

She peeked down at him. Once he had her attention, the hand that had been grasping her ankle moved slowly up her bent leg, trailing the skin with his fingertips slowly. Hikaru watched as his brothers fingers then disappeared between Suzume's legs and a smile appeared on Kaoru's face as he watched her expression.

"Ahhh…nnngh…Ah!" she exclaimed as her fingers dug into Kaoru's shoulder, "K-Kao!"

Kaoru smiled evilly and then dropped his head back between her legs. Suzume let out a loud, low moan. Hikaru could hear her moans getting louder and higher in pitch as he watched Kaoru's head move between her legs, hand moving along with the rhythm.

Suzume let out a yelp as she came suddenly. Both her hands flew to Kaoru's hair as her back arched and her legs tightened around him. Kaoru moaned from between her legs and Hikaru saw his brother's grip on her hip tighten and his hand between her legs move more vigorously helping her ride out her orgasm. Suzume fell back onto the bed and sighed loudly. Kaoru, slowly lifted his head and kissed her lightly on the stomach. She smiled as he kissed his way back up to her and under her lower jaw.

"How about now?" he asked in a silky voice, a smile tugging on his lips.

She sighed out a laugh and smiled before looking down at him, her features taking a slight melancholy tint.

"Not quite", she said quietly.

"Fair enough", he said in an understanding tone.

"Still", he said as he began to kiss all over her neck and up to the back of her ear, tickling her.

Suzume laughed out loud, and began squirming under his attentions, her laughter trailing off into giggles as she lost her breath. Kaoru turned to flop onto his back next to her and the two turned simultaneously to smile at each other.

"That's not a bad way to wake up I guess", Hikaru said out loud, deciding now was a good time as any to say good morning.

Both sets of eyes turned to him at the sound of his voice, Kaoru moving to rest on his elbows in order to see his brother.

"I agree", Suzume said with a smile on her face.

"That's one hell of an apology Kao", Hikaru said looking to his brother who now had a giant smirk on his face upon realising his brother had been awake and watching.

"Well", he said flippantly throwing his hand in the air as if to say " _Well what did you expect Hika"._

Suzume sat up, Kaoru following her. He brought his legs up and leaned on his knees as she began talking.

"I have been promised a whole week of apologies, in various forms", she said as she looked for her underwear, finding them hanging off Kaoru's index finger as he held them out for her, a glint his eyes.

She kissed him lightly on the lips in thanks and began wriggling her legs back into the blue piece of fabric as she continued talking.

"Kao said dinner tonight, to start though".

"You know", Hikaru said cutting her off, "If that's the case with these "apologies", he said flipping his hand in the air much like Kaoru earlier, emphasising "apologies".

"I could always leave the alarm clock off for the rest of the week, I like a good wakeup call as much as the next guy", he leered at Suzume as she finished covering herself, "I could get used to waking up to that view".

A short, graceful laugh shot out from her lips and she moved forward on her arms towards Hikaru and pecked him quickly on the lips. She moved back after, leaving only a small space between them and grinned at him.

"Good morning", she said happily.

Hikaru slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her back to his lips, enjoying her mouth for a bit longer. As she pulled back a second time he grinned at her in much the same way.

"Good morning", he replied.

"What time is it?" Suzume asked as she sat up and leaned back on her legs, looking at both the boys.

"No idea", Hikaru answered, Kaoru beside him shrugging noncommittedly.

Hikaru sat up halfway resting himself on his elbow and turned towards his younger twin.

"Kaoru", he said as he moved his hand towards him.

Kaoru smiled as he opened his mouth and took two if Hikaru's fingers and swirled his tongue around them. Both of the red haired brothers smiled devilishly as Hikaru removed his fingers and placed them back in his own mouth, tasting the remnants of Susume's orgasm. He moaned, his eyes closing at the familiar taste on his tongue.

"She always tastes good in the mornings", he said to his brother, removing his fingers from his mouth.

"I know", Kaoru answered, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

Both sets of predatory amber eyes turned to look at Suzume.

"She, is the cats mother", she said mock glaring at the two of them, "Stop talking like I'm not here".

She smiled at them quickly before jumping off the bed.

"Now, back to reality", she said before heading into the closet.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru moved to lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling. Hikaru's hand moved subconsciously to the space between them, meeting Kaoru's halfway. They lay there in silence for a moment, holding hands before Kaoru turned towards his brother and curled in on himself.

"It's going to be okay, Hika", he said in his quiet voice.

Hikaru let out a breath he was holding.

"Yeah", he replied in a voice just above a whisper, the nervous tone giving away how worried the past two weeks had actually left him.

"Don't worry", Kaoru continued, moving closer to his twin, his forehead now resting against Hikaru's shoulder, "I'm going to fix it, we're not going to lose her".

Hikaru turned to face his brother, his head resting on the top of Kaoru's as he hand moved through his brothers matching red hair.

"I know", he whispered.

There was shuffling against the bed sheets as a now dressed Suzume moved across the bed and crawled between them. She wrapped her arms around Hikaru's middle whilst Kaoru wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hand meeting hers around Hikaru's back, his other hand still in his brothers.

"I'm sorry", she said, her face buried in Hikaru's chest, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm not going to leave. Either of you".

She squeezed Kaoru's hand in reassurance and buried her face further into Hikaru's chest. Both Hikaru and Kaoru tightened their hold on the girl between them effectively comforting both her and each other. They lay like that for a while all three of them, holding each other, comforting their fears before they decided to get up and face the outside world.


	8. Chapter 8

Honey and Mori were no longer students at Ouran high although due to their prestigious families and certain societal expectations they were regularly seen in the area, not to mention they still hung around at host club on Thursday afternoons. Tamaki and Kyoya were now third year students and Haruhi, the twins and Suzume also were halfway through their second year. It was May and spring was coming to an end, with the twin's birthday coming up in June and the start of summer, things had begun to speed up at school. Suzume had not been able to catch a break all throughout the school semester. Baseball season had started and she had once again taken up her role as squad A's captain. Ouran held the spot in the under 18's nationals for baseball and planned to keep it that way. Summer was a busy time for Suzume, the last week of May, as every year, was the open sports carnival and this year Ouran was hosting. Every year, the top schools would meet up for a week of sport and friendly competition, building an interschool rapport as well as advantageous connections. As sports ambassador for the school it was her job to help the chairman organise the event and the closing ball at the end of the week. So this was her schedule, along with her usual line up of summer sports; basketball because her father enjoyed the sport, football _(soccer)_ because she loved being better than her brother at his favourite sport and rock-climbing three times a week, simply because she loved it.

She flopped down onto her bed, face first her head landed on the pillow. Suzume let out a loud sigh into the pillow before relaxing her body into the bed to enjoy her mattress for a few minutes. It was 7pm and she had just got home. Football practice had finished at 6, but she had stayed back to figure out time lines for the sporting events during the week long sports carnival. She was meeting with event organisers during lunch break tomorrow to plan out seating arrangements for the closing ball as well as the layout for the ballroom and she groaned slightly at the thought. Her phone buzzed loudly against the wood of her bedside table. Face still down in her pillow she blindly grabbed for the device.

"Hefffmoo?" she said into the phone.

"Downstaaaaaaairs!" she heard two voices chorus through the phone at her.

She hung up. Pulling herself out of bed she made her way down the stairs and found her mother in the foyer laughing at something Kaoru was saying as Hikaru lent his arm against his brother's shoulder.

"Ah petal, there you are!" her mother said as she spotted Suzume coming down the stairs, "Look whose here!"

"Yes!" Kaoru said in an excited voice.

"Look whose here!" Hikaru said his voice rising to a higher pitch in excitement as he brought his fists under his chin.

Suzume came up to the three of them, moving towards her mother and leaning up to kiss her cheek. She moved back and her mother tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear lovingly.

"How are we going?" she asked.

"Fine Mama", she answered in Russian giving her mother's hand a light squeeze.

Her mother kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Don't work too hard my butterfly".

"You are staying for dinner boys?" her mother asked as she walked off.

"Of course!" they both answered.

"I've got the chef making those crepes you like for breakfast tomorrow Kaoru", she yelled over her shoulder.

"Thank you!" Kaoru sung out.

"Oh and Suzume love, I'm sure one of your smiles can get our dear Hikaru to stay as well", she said as she walked off into another part of the house.

"You look tired", Kaoru said turning to Suzume, hands in his pockets.

She grabbed one hand in each of hers and began to pull them along as she walked up the stairs.

"I _am_ tired", she said as they entered her room.

"You know what's really good for waking yourself up?" Hikaru began wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She turned and threw a pillow off her bed at Hikaru's head as she walked past. At the same time Kaoru lightly smacked him upside the head.

"Fine!" Hikaru huffed.

Kaoru pulled his book bag out from under his arm and placed it on the chair next to Suzume's ensuite door. Pulling out a book he walked across the room and fell forward onto her mattress, stomach down facing the end of the bed and opened to his marked page. Suzume sat on the end of her bed next to him. She ruffled his hair playfully the two smiling at each other; then focused on pulling her boots and socks off. Hikaru had moved to lay on the bed with his head resting on Kaoru's back as he flipped through a fashion magazine. Suzume kicked off her shorts and began to tug her shirt off as she stumbled towards her ensuite walking through the door in her underwear. The sound of the shower could be heard as the boys continued to flip through their pages. Ten minutes later the sounds of the water turning off could be heard.

"Hikaru", Kaoru said, turning a page on his book.

"Got it?" Hikaru said putting the magazine down and jumping up.

There was a noise form the bathroom as Suzume pushed the shower curtain aside. She reached for the towel and found the rack empty.

"Oh….wha? Um guys?" she began her arms still reaching for the towel, expecting it to magically appear.

"Here", she heard Hikaru's voice before a towel was unceremoniously dumped on her head.

"Th-Thank you", she laughed.

She threw on a pair of shorts and a light t-shirt and as she stumbled through the doorway back into her bedroom a pair of arms gently lifted her.

Kaoru placed her on the bed, lent over her and pecked her on the lips.

"You still look tired", he said.

"And cleeeeeean", Hikaru finished, crawling on to the bed towards her, crumpling his school blazer as he went.

He curled up next to her and opened his arms, "here", he said.

She shuffled over and into his arms. Kaoru, returned to the bed, lent against the headboard and began reading his book again. He ran his hand through her hair absentmindedly whilst he read.

"We'll wake you up in time for dinner", he said.

"She's already asleep", came Hikaru's answer.

…

Suzume felt a warmth against her stomach as her mind began to register the outside noise. The first thing she noticed, other than the heat against her skin was that she was as under the covers and although her curtains were closed, she could see bright light trying to break through. It was morning, the next day probably.

"I fell asleep", she mumbled and went to move onto her back only to find herself unable to move.

"Right through dinner", Kaoru said from across the room.

He was lounged across the settee underneath the far window, a small table in front of him, covered in croissants and fruit. Suzume could smell the fresh coffee from afar; French, nice and simple. Suzume, lying on her side, peered over her shoulder to find Hikaru pinned against her back, his arms tight around her waist, his hot hand resting against her stomach.

"He's drooled on my shoulder", she said absentmindedly as she watched Hikaru sleep.

"He ate your share of dinner as well", Kaoru said.

Suzume began to slowly shuffle away and make her way out of bed but Hikaru's hold on her tightened and he mumbled in sleep as he pulled her close, his morning issue rubbing against her lower back.

"Tuck and roll dear", Kaoru teased taking a sip from his juice.

A few moments of carful squirming and she was free, Hikaru's sleepy protests becoming more audible as he woke up, grasping for her. He rolled onto his back as Suzume bounded across the room to flop next to Kaoru who lent to kiss her lightly on the cheek before passing her a hot cup of espresso sitting on a small saucer. He took the cup and saucer from her grasp not too long after she had finished and kissed her gently on the temple.

"Take a shower Su'me, or you'll be late for school, you have that meeting with the chairman before class", he said moving his kisses down her neck.

Suzume snuggled closer to Kaoru, enjoying the ministrations against her lower neck. She moved to grab a croissant but was stopped by a soft slap across the wrist from Kaoru.

"Shower", he said against her skin.

Suzume hopped up turning to peck the younger twin's cheek before walking across to the bathroom. Hikaru jumped suddenly out of the bed as the sound of the shower running came from the bathroom. With a sudden burst of energy he sped into the bathroom shutting the door with a click. Kaoru quietly enjoyed his breakfast as a feminine shriek was heard from the bathroom, followed by Hikaru's light laugh and Suzume's giggles.

Thanks to the twins Suzume managed to squeeze lunch in over the next two days, finding lunch waiting for her both days at her desk. On Wednesday, Kaoru dropped the wrapped box in front of her as she sat at her desk up the back left of her class, finishing the last of the set up and timelines for the evening ball at the end of the sports carnival, as Hikaru placed a bottle of water next to it. They had run out of the room yelling back at her to eat everything and she had before heading to the sports oval to finish supervising the carnival setup. The trio had spent the week at Suzume's estate given the pressure she was under at school and the opportunity to be with her family as the Tanaka parents were back from Britain for the next week before they head off for business again. She had fallen asleep one night to the sensation of Hikaru running his fingers through her hair and Kaoru tracing mindless patterns across her back as the two of them joked amongst themselves. Thursday was the day of the carnival, and Suzume was in bed early the night before, falling asleep from exhaustion before either of twins had finished their coursework and had gone to bed themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sports Expo Day 1 – Thursday May 24**_ _ **th**_ __

"Welcome to this year's sports expo, I hope we can meet the high standards set for us last year and that our hospitality and high level of skill encourages all who participate and watch. I will leave you to our sports ambassador, Miss Tanaka to open this year's carnival", the chairman spoke to the school and visiting schools Thursday morning.

"Oh, isn't that your friend who came to the club the other day? I didn't know she was sports ambassador?" Haruhi said watching the small blonde girl take to the podium, "I thought she was in our year?"

"She is", Hikaru answered

"Although sports ambassador is a title usually handed to a third year Miss Tanaka's athletic skill was undeniable and was voted in as ambassador by her school peers a year early", Kyoya answered from behind them.

"I've played against her in football, she's pretty intimidating", Tamaki added.

"Oh, I had no idea", Haruhi shrugged.

"That's because you're terrible at sports Haruhi", the twins teased tugging her cheeks from either side.

"Besides", Hikaru began, "Su'me's only half as good at football because I help her train".

Ever since Suzume had visited the host club the boys had begun to casually mention her more in conversation. It wasn't an obvious and overly noticeable change but Haruhi had noticed that the twins seemed more open about their friendship with her.

"Fellow students, welcome to another week filled with competition, rivalry and challenges. Many of the connections we make here will follow us for years to come. To all of the visiting schools we here at Ouran welcome you, we hope you enjoy the hospitality we have to offer and to the sports teams in particular, the challenge we shall put forward. Without further ado it is my pleasure as the Ouran sports ambassador to pronounce this year's interschool sports expo, open".

At the end of Suzume's short speech, fireworks exploded across the grounds around them and the cheers of the students, both from Ouran and visiting could be heard.

…..

 _ **Sports Expo Day 5 – Wednesday May 30**_ _ **th**_ __

Sports expo week was the most boring week of school Haruhi had ever experienced. Host club was cancelled for the week due to the school wide event but Tamaki and even Kyoya insisted sporting events were to be attended as a club and that ladies had booked to sit with the club and its certain members at particular events. Haruhi really couldn't care less about Ourans nationally acclaimed lacrosse team or its prize winning ladies' badminton team. She didn't know what the rules of Hocky were and she struggled to keep her eyes open during the tennis. By the time Wednesday rolled around, the last day of the expo, Haruhi was finding it hard to feign interest. All she had to do was get through the archery in the morning and then the final game of football at 3pm. The closing ball was tonight and then school was off for two days giving them an extended weekend, four whole days without any Ouran craziness, Haruhi couldn't wait.

"OURAN, OURAN, OURAN!" Tamaki, Honey and Kaoru chanted on the bleachers behind them.

Haruhi sat in front, next to a casually dressed Kyoya and Mori waiting for the football game to start, it was the final match of the sports expo and continued a long rivalry between Ouran and Meiyo High. The two teams walked out onto the field receiving cheers from the stands.

"There's Hikaru!" Haruhi pointed out, indicating to a red haired figure walking amongst the team.

"HIKARU, HIKARU, HIKARU!" the three hosts behind them echoed out in a cheer.

"And there's Suzume", Mori pointed.

The mop of blonde hair on the field walked forward next to Hikaru's red haired one as they came to a stop in the middle of the field alongside a dark haired boy from the other school.

"SUZUME, SUZUME SUZUME", the cheer squad behind them continued.

"That's the other schools captain, Ryota Hiraga, I heard he's been selected for the Olympic team next year", Honey said, jumping across Mori's back.

Kaoru flopped down next to Haruhi lounging his arm over her shoulder casually as she laughed.

"The Olympics, geese, what's the point then, he'll just rollover everyone", she said.

Kaoru snorted and gracefully shrugged as Kyoya continued from across the bench.

"I'm sure our Miss Tanaka can give him a run for his money", he said.

"Hey!" Kaoru argued.

"And Hikaru of course", Kyoya added.

"He's only on the team because Suzume declined when they offered her a spot in the trials", Kaoru grumbled.

"Of course she's a potential Olympian, bloody rich athletic kids" Haruhi grumbled back.

Meanwhile on the oval the coin toss was about the happen between the two teams.

"Tanaka, how's it going?" Ryota greeted with a smirk as he shook Suzume's hand.

"Same as usual Hiraga, ready to lose again?' Suzume quipped.

The black haired boy laughed before turning to Hikaru who stood to Suzume's left.

"Hey co-captain, Hikaru yeah? Never too sure if you've done at twin switch on me or not", he said taking Hikaru's hand.

"How's it going Ryota", Hikaru replied as the two boys tried as hard as they could to subtlety break the others hand.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, try for a clean game today, ladies first miss", the referee said as he flipped the coin in the air.

"Heads", Suzume answered and smiled triumphantly as the coin toss went their way.

Suzume and Hikaru gave each other a quick high five to the side which also aided in letting their watching teammates know they had won the toss.

"It's been six months Tanaka, get ready to lose", Ryota egged.

Suzume laughed, "I'm going to wipe the floor with you, but regardless, best of luck".

He took her hand again, the two athletes smiling at each other, clearly friends.

"Although getting stuck behind you whilst you run in front of me does have its perks", Ryota teased, eyes flicking over Suzume quickly, "I'm afraid it will my lovely behind you'll be stuck looking at this afternoon my friend".

Suzume laughed as the team captains turned to walk back to their teams.

"I hate that guy", Hikaru grumbled.

"We hate that guy", Kaoru grumbled to Haruhi from up in the bleachers.

"Holy crap, she's really fast", Haruhi said watching Suzume sprint down the side of the field to receive a kick Hikaru had sent her way.

In the next thirty seconds Ouran scored again, Suzume tapping the ball back to Hikaru who had come forward and head-butted it into goal past the keeper.

The black haired boy who Haruhi now knew to be captain of the other team came to speak to Suzume as they headed back to the centre of the field to restart play. She could see Suzume laughing as they talked. Although a competitive game play, it was obvious that the two teams got along and the atmosphere of the match was a friendly one, although even Haruhi could see that Suzume was the more skilled sportsman out of her and the other captain; she could easily see why she was approached as a possible Olympian.

Hikaru down on the field was not having a great time. Ryota had already asked him if Suzume was seeing anyone.

"You're a close friend yeah?" he had asked.

Hikaru had not replied, mind going blank, and only spluttered a little. Ryota had patted him on the back.

"Gotta get back mate", he'd said with a friendly smile before heading back to his position.

To make matters worse, Suzume was having a great time, laughing and flirting along with Ryota. The two had been friends ever since they had been the two players from Japan picked for the intensive summer camp in America when Suzume was fourteen. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't like him then and they didn't like him now, which made things difficult because outside of thinking Suzume was the cutest thing since sliced bread he was a pretty cool guy. Hikaru tried really hard not to let his anger drift towards Suzume, she as usual was oblivious, especially in the middle of a game. Here she was in her element, oblivious to any other messages from people that didn't involve gameplay, and she excelled at what she was doing. He could be frustrated at her flirting, but hell, he flirted pretty much every time he opened his mouth; the three of them had grown up together they knew how they all were. Still didn't stop him wanting to give Ryota a good wack though.

Ouran had won three points to two, Ryota not managing to get past Suzume's defence and the attack pattern of the Ouran football team having overwhelmed the visitors. They had all shook hands laughing amongst themselves and Ryota had joked that Suzume would have to save him a dance at the ball that evening to make up for creaming him on the field. Her reply had been a laugh and a maybe thrown over her shoulder as they headed back to the change rooms.

Hikaru trailed behind his team mates as they all headed back to the locker room, Suzume had stayed back to have a quick word with the coach. As he came to the locker door he took a breath trying to calm down, it was no use being in a bad mood, he had to be on tonight as Kyoya had scheduled him for numerous dances with girls as part of his host club duties. As he went to turn the door knob the air was almost knocked out of him as a weight catapulted onto his back, Suzume. He caught her instinctively underneath her thighs as her legs hugged his waist and she hugged him tightly.

"Tell Kao I can feel his annoyed stare all way down on the pitch as I'm playing", she whispered and gave the skin behind his ear a quick peck, "And I love you".

Hikaru's face automatically broke into a smile as it did whenever she said those words.

"Now, lets go show our team that however they think they are celebrating the win, they're not doing it hard enough", Suzume said squeezing Hikaru into another hug.

The doors burst open as Hikaru ran into the room, Suzume on his back the two cheering, and whoops and yells could be heard from the team locker room.

…..

 _ **Sports Expo Day 5 Wednesday May 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **– Closing Ball**_

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise anyone was out here", Haruhi spoke as she opened the door to the deck outside.

Leaning against the balcony was Suzume Tanaka in her long black evening gown. The black material held a light sheen that shone in the moonlight as she leaned against the balcony. The dress was strapless and hugged her body as it trailed down and fanned out to the floor. Her long blonde hair was out for a change and had Haruhi realising that she had never seen it out before, it was pulled to one side over her shoulder, falling in loose waves. Haruhi felt herself feeling, even for a second, envious that she was unable to wear a dress to the closing ball this evening, she was in her dress suit and tie, entertaining girls for the host club. Suzume was breathtaking, without even trying. She was leaning against the railing of the first floor balcony and turned slightly at Haruhi's voice.

"Its fine, you can come out", Suzume said standing upright.

Haruhi walked out, shutting the door behind her with a quiet click before walking over to the balcony where Suzume stood.

"You were very impressive today during the football game miss Tanaka", Haruhi complemented, receiving a smile from the blonde in return.

"Thank you Haruhi, and its Suzume, please". Suzume replied.

"If I may ask, Suzume, Kaoru mentioned earlier today that you had the opportunity to be an Olympian, and watching you today, and during the entire expo, I don't understand why you're not, you are definitely good enough", Haruhi asked.

Suzume smiled and moved to lean her back against the balcony railing next to Haruhi.

"Why do you not feel the need to inform others that you are a girl?" she asked.

Haruhi balked at Suzume's statement.

"Wha! I'm not, I mean I'm", she panicked briefly, arms flapping manically.

Haruhi stopped her panic with a sigh.

"How did you know?" she asked with a brief chuckle.

Suzume laughed, "How hasn't anyone else figured it out more like it".

The two girls laughed amongst themselves for a moment.

"You should have seen the host club when they found out, took them all a while too, except for Kyoya of course", Haruhi said.

"Oh I know!" Suzume laughed, "Hikaru and Kao were buzzing, a _girl_ in the club".

"They told you about it!" Haruhi gasped, "So much for keeping a secret", she laughed.

The girls chatted together for the next few minutes about the expo and all that Suzume had done to set everything up as well as Haruhi's current situation as Ourans only honour student; their friendship beginning to slowly form.

"How long have you known Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi finally asked, a question that had been nagging her ever since Suzume had turned up at the host club on that Wednesday afternoon.

Suzume smiled, "Pretty much forever".

"Really?" Haruhi paused, "I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but they've never talked about you, not until recently anyway, not since".

"Since I turned up at Host club that afternoon", Suzume finished for her.

Haruhi's silence answered for her.

"I can't remember meeting them", Suzume continued "Hikaru said he has a brief memory of being terrorised by a small child with golden hair, but I'm fairly sure he's lying".

She and Haruhi laughed lightly before Suzume continued.

"Our parents have told us that we met when we were all three years old though. The boy's mother says we got on like a house on fire. My mother says I was bossing them around before either of them could get a word out", Suzume laughed.

"I can't imagine anyone bossing the twins about", Haruhi said.

"I'm able to get a few words in every now and then", Suzume joked.

"So I guess you guys are close", Haruhi asked again, still inquisitive.

Suzume turned to lean down and rest her elbows along the balcony edge looking out at the Ouran gardens, lit by the lights from inside the ball room.

"They're my best friends. Probably the only two people in the world that I trust, they're…." Suzume trailed off and the balcony was silent for a while.

"I always thought it was just the two of them", Haruhi spoke quietly.

"It was…. And sometimes still is", Suzume added with a brief look of melancholy, "but I always remember it just being the three of us ever since I was little. They've never left me out, they've always let me in, told me everything, eventually anyway".

There was silence again before Suzume continued.

"So, you didn't answer my question, why don't you feel the need to tell everyone you're a girl?" Suzume asked.

"I guess it's just not that important to me", Haruhi answered receiving another smile from Suzume.

"I love my sport", the blonde said, "It takes my mind of things, nothing else matters when I'm on a field playing against someone or on a team. All my focus is on that moment.

Suzume turned to look at Haruhi and continued.

"But it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life. It's just not that important to me", she finished echoing Haruhi's words.

"What do you want to be?" Haruhi asked stunned that Suzume didn't want to do something she loved and obviously excelled at.

"Would you dance with me?" Suzume replied.

"What?" the newest host answered in alarm, surprised at the sudden change in topic.

"I'm trying to shake a rather persistent football captain from one of the visiting schools, he keeps hounding me for a dance, it's the reason I'm hiding out here in the first place", she laughed nervously, "Hika is too busy entertaining ladies and I can't find Kao to save me this time".

Haruhi laughed before bowing before Suzume.

"It would be my pleasure milady", she said before rising to hold her hand out to her.

Suzume let out a quiet snort and smacked Haruhi playfully on the shoulder and then slipped her arm around the brunettes and they walked towards the door back into the ballroom.

"Very smooth", she teased, "I hope they taught to dance as well with the ladies as you talk to them".

Haruhi laughed and led Suzume out onto the dance floor, numerous eyes watching them.

 _ **The following Monday June 4th**_

"People think you're dating, Suzume!" Hikaru said in a tight voice.

The three of them, Hikaru, Kaoru and Suzume sat in the limo as it drove to Ouran the following Monday. Kaoru sat upright in his seat quietly reading his novel as Hikaru's head rested in his lap. Although even Kaoru's long sender fingers running through his brother's hair absentmindedly didn't seem to work in removing the scowl on his face. The reply from the seat across from them was a noncommittal grunt.

"And now she's not listening to us Kao", Hikaru whined, "I don't dance with you at one lousy ball and suddenly I don't exist, just dating Kaoru now are you".

"I have a chemistry paper at 11 o'clock this morning", Suzume spoke calmly face down in the textbook, "I will deal with your freak out after I've aced it Hika. Besides, we sorted out the issue with the ball".

Hikaru seemed to grow more frustrated at her words.

"You laughed and flirted with her all night long! You pretty much only danced with each other and I know you've been chatting over the weekend; Kao saw you texting her on Sunday". Hikaru continued, his voice rising a little in volume.

Suzume slammed her textbook shut as the limo puled to a stop at the school's entrance.

"You're an imbecile!" she snapped, "It's called having a friend Hikaru, I am entitled to some other than the two of you".

"Yes but after the way you carried on at the ball, everyone thinks that", Hikaru began but was cut off by Suzume.

"Oh who cares? So the whole school think we're dating, it's not like you're going to do anything about it! If you wanted people to know about us, you would have said something two years ago", Suzume snapped at Hikaru.

"Is that what you really think?" the older twin asked, his voice laced with quiet anger.

Suzume's eyes widened briefly as she took in what she had just said.

"Wait, _no_ , Hika… I", she began.

Hikaru grabbed his bag roughly and was out of the limo before another word could be said, the door slamming behind him. A clear path was made for him amongst the students as he entered the school, people making way for the obviously angry twin.

"That…was not very nice", Kaoru said shutting his book and placing it in his bag.

"Shiiiiiiit", Suzume whined sliding down the car seat into a defeated slouch.

Kaoru took the textbook from her lap and packed it in her bag, redid the buckle and handed it to Suzume.

"Are you mad at me too?" she asked Kaoru.

"Are you going to shout at me as well if I say yes?" he replied.

Suzume looked down at her hands as they rested on her lap.

"No", she said quietly.

Kaoru moved forward in his seat to come to a crouching position in front of Suzume, his height bringing him eye level with her as she sat up straighter.

"Yes, I am", he said just as quietly, lifting her chin so she would look at him, "We've already been through this, we love you. I love you, he loves you. Don't be mean just because he's not ready to share you with the world yet".

Suzume sighed, her eyes dropping to her lap again.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"Don't apologise to me, and besides, he was being a bit of shit", Kaoru said causing Suzume to let a small smile slip.

He stepped out of the limo and took Suzume's small hand in his, helping her out behind him.

"Besides, regardless of who was right or wrong, he'll find you and apologise before lunch, he can't stand fighting with you. Even though you both do manage to do it all the time", Kaoru teased.

Suzume laughed quietly, squeezing Kaoru's hand in hers, "What ever would we do without you?" she laughed.

"You would be eternally lost I hope", Kaoru spoke and leaned down to her ear, "And you would only have half as many of the orgasms as you do now".

Suzume laughed out loud, going red as she snorted lightly. The two of them walked through the school gate looking nonchalant, Kaoru with his hands in his pockets, his satchel under one arm and Suzume adjusting the collar of her yellow school dress, her bag slung over her shoulder by its strap. There was a buzzing and Suzume pulled her phone out of her bag to read the message - At the second oak by the fountain.

"Kao", she asked suddenly.

"Hmm", he replied.

"I can be friends with Haruhi can't I? She's really nice and we really get along. I know she was your friend first it's just", Suzume trailed off at the end.

"You can be friends with whoever you like Su'me. You don't' need to ask Hika, or I for permission if you make a friend. She's not our property and she's waiting for you anyway, go".

Suzume ran off over to Haruhi who was waiting near the fountain and the two young girls caught up and chatted about their long weekends.

Haruhi had invited Suzume to sit with her at lunch, it was a sunny day and rather than sit inside they had found a bench out by the lake amongst the gardens. The twins had shown up and before she knew it Tamaki and Kyoya somehow got wind of the event and soon the table was full of host club members along with Suzume. Although Haruhi had invited her, she didn't protest when the twins barged in and sat on either side of Suzume, effectively pinning her between them. Haruhi had however yelled at Tamaki when he once again tried to persuade her to swap her boxed lunch for his slow roasted duck with fresh greens from the cafeteria. The second he had sat down next to her, Hikaru had taken Suzume's hand that rested against the park bench in his under the table, stroking his thumb across it apologetically. The only person that didn't notice the small smile she threw his way in forgiveness was Tamaki as he cowered from Haruhi's anger.

…..

Both his hands held her hips firmly. She gripped the head board with one hand, the other holding his shoulder in a tight grip the sheets sliding across their skin as they moved. Kaoru slowly opened the door to the sight of Suzume's naked back as she moved her hips slowly over his brothers. He had finished in the shower and turned all the lights off, entering the bedroom that was lit only by the moonlight from outside, shining through the windows. Hikaru leant against the head board eyes closed tight in pleasure as he breathed deeply. His knees were brought up, Suzume leaning against them slightly as she moved over him. Her slow deep breathes were quiet, coming out in long gasps whenever she would grind down on him. Hikaru opened his eyes and took her in, he would never get over the sight of her like this and every time it took all his strength not to slam into her and come, holding her close against him. Her face was flushed as she moved above him, the red of her skin travelling not just over her cheek bones but lightly across her chest as well. He sat up from against the headboard bringing his knees forward a touch to bring her closer to him and she lost her pace, causing her wet heat to slide down over his member and take him deep into the hilt. Hikaru rested his head in the crook of her neck, taking one of his hands off her hip to hold the back of her neck as her surprised yelp turned into a light moan. Her body was hot and he could taste the sweet on her skin as he bit her gently on the neck. Suzume's whole body shuddered at the sensation causing her to tighten around his cock and they both let out another set of moans as Hikaru pushed into her as much as he could. He continued to kiss along her neck and rocked his hips against her. Suzume keened quietly and focused on her breathing, coming out in shallow breaths, holding Hikaru shoulders as his hold on her hips helped her move against his thrusts.

"You are so", he began but paused as he thrust up into her particularly slowly, both of them panting out breaths of air, "absolutely perfect when I'm inside of you. Every time I look at you I can't think of anything but having you, being deep inside of you, watching your skin flush because of me".

"Oh...Hi", Suzume began but was unable to continue as Hikaru ground slowly into her again.

Hikaru felt the bed dip and saw Kaoru just over Suzume's shoulder coming behind them. He gently moved her hair away from her left shoulder and kissed along the skin, startling Suzume briefly before she quickly realised it was Kaoru and giggled slightly.

"Kao, you…nnnnngh ahhh", her sentence cut short as Hikaru thrust up into her again roughly.

He tapped his brother's knee lightly. Hikaru spread his legs and Kaoru came to kneel behind Suzume, his front pressed against her back, Hikaru still slowly thrusting into her.

"Hika, do you mind if we?" Kaoru asked indicating behind him with a flick of his head.

Hikaru moved both his hand back to Suzume hips and pulled her down on him and held her tightly there, she gasped at the sensation as he nodded his head in agreement at Kaoru. Suzume made a startled noise and grabbed Hikaru by the shoulders tightly as he lifted his hips and shuffled down the bed, Kaoru moving backwards with them, her surprised cry turning into laughter as she had to hold onto Hikaru to prevent herself from toppling over, him laughing casually in return. Hikaru then flopped down to lay flat on his back, Suzume with her legs spread still settled against his hips. Kaoru rested his head against her shoulder bringing an arm around to rest his hand against her right breast, long fingers idly playing with her nipple, making her squirm.

"Very graceful", he said looking down at this brother who moved his head to look up at him.

"You know, maybe next time he's in a similar position we should ask him to focus whilst you move those hips of yours", Hikaru said to Suzume who smiled wickedly in return.

She moved her head around to face Kaoru a little, kissing his temple as he smiled at Hikaru.

"I've been told I'm very good at distracting you", she said.

Kaoru smiled widely, sitting upright on his knees behind Suzume and pulled her against him. This caused her to lean back slightly against him.

"Hika", Kaoru said and His brother began to move his hips against her, his grip still tight on Suzume.

Suzume held onto the back of Kaoru's neck tightly with one hand as he slipped his own between her legs and began to stroke her. Hikaru groaned out as Suzume tightened around him at Kaoru's touch.

They were a tangle of limbs as the three of them lay across the bed. Suzume lay on her back a crumpled white sheet held up over her chest. Hikaru was resting his chin against her shoulder his arm around her waist as Kaoru lay on his back on her other side, a bit higher up on the bed, his side aiding as a head rest for Suzume.

"Sorry I snapped at you this morning". Suzume said out loud to the silence.

Hikaru gave a noncommittal grunt and nuzzled into her neck as his fingers absentmindedly stroked her thigh gently.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello all!_

 _Chapter ten up! Flashback chapter!_

 _Please keep the reviews coming, I love to hear your thoughts on the story so far._

 _Of course none of Ouran High Host Club is mine except for my OC, Suzume._

...

 _One Year Earlier – 1_ _st_ _year_

He had forgotten her, she knew it. She just knew it. He had picked her up from basketball practice every Wednesday for the past two years. She had even asked him as he ran out the door this morning and he had thrown a "yeah sure" over his shoulder. It was 7:30pm and practice had finished at six. And of course, it had started to rain and for the past thirty minutes she had stood there, her clothes getting considerably wetter. She felt stupid, utterly stupid. A few of the girls had asked if she needed a lift home when her car didn't arrive and she had brushed them all off saying her driver wasn't too far away. By 6:30, she knew Hikaru had forgotten to pick her up, she still waited though. She knew he had forgotten her but every time she would think to leave her brain would reply with a, _What if he's just around the corner, he could still be coming, I'll leave and then he'll turn up and worry about where I am._ She tried to tell her brain it was an idiot. At a quarter to eight she turned and began walking home, it was still raining. She had never walked home alone before, her mother would be so mad if she ever found out. Suzume contemplated telling her mother this story just so she could watch as she tore Hikaru a new one. She messaged Kyoya, a small part of her worried as to whether or not Hikaru was okay, he wasn't answering his phone and he'd never forgotten to pick her up before.

He said he was taking Haruhi shopping, wanted to see a commoner's supermarket. - Kyoya

The reply from Kyoya in her phone stared back at her. _Haruhi_. He was safe at least, but he had still forgotten her. It took her forty-five minutes to get to the Hitachiin estate, her parents were out of town for the next two weeks and given that she stayed most nights with the boys anyway, they had sent her to stay with the Hitachiin family for that time; or at least the boys and the household's maids. She pressed the buzzer violently with a wet finger, the rain hadn't let up the entire walk, had she known she would be walking home Suzume would have packed an umbrella. The light flashed red.

"John", Suzume stuttered out, she was shivering, her teeth chattering against each other as she breathed out.

The gates opened allowing her entry to the estate. She stomped up the drive way towards the front door. As he opened the front door the house butler, John, was very surprised to see a soaking wet Suzume Tanaka walking up to the entrance before brushing past him aggressively.

"Miss", he said in a startled voice as he shut the door.

He just managed to catch her bag as she threw it towards to stool in the entry way in front of the coat cupboard.

"Are you alright Miss, you look", he began.

"Terrible, r-r-right?" Suzume stated, her voice raised.

"Have you been out in the rain?" he asked her, receiving a small nod from Suzume followed by a sniffle. He sighed lightly, "We can have the maids prepare a warm bath for you, before you catch a cold".

Suzume smiled up at John, her small form beginning to shiver.

"Let me get Mater Kaoru Miss", John began.

Suzume's smile dropped suddenly.

"I'm going to h-head up s-s-stairs," she stuttered out, "Is Hikaru home?" she spat out turning to John.

"No Miss, his driver informed me that he was escorting a young lady home, he was worried about the rain and didn't want her caught out in…this…weather", John had trailed off taking in Suzume's appearance and her expression as he relayed the news to her.

"Oh dear", he began, "Today is".

"Wednesday", Suzume said the same time as John.

"Miss I'm so sor…" the butler began before Suzume's hand shot up to silence him.

"No. Do NOT ap-p-pologise", she said, her teeth chattering as she spoke, "P-Please have the maids place some towels in my bathroom, the one in the west wing across f-from the boys".

"But Miss", the butler began.

Suzume turned and started to walk up the stairs, "Please and th-thank you John", she said.

John turned towards the kitchen walking in a hurried pace to talk to Master Kaoru. Suzume had made it to the hallway their bedrooms resided in before she heard the running footsteps of who she figured would be Kaoru. She had known John would tell him of the situation straight away. She didn't have time for this, she was so cold. A rare curse crossed her lips as a shiver racked her body; all she could think about was a bath and all she wanted was to get to her bedroom and lock the door. Suzume couldn't even remember the last time she had used the bedroom that was situated across the hall from the twins. It was technically her room, although she'd hardly ever used it. Even her clothes were in the cupboard in the boy's room. They didn't even really call it the boys room, it was their room all three of them. She heard Kaoru say her name as he caught up with her and she reluctantly turned to face him.

"Whoa", Kaoru blurted out, taking in her appearance, her wet hair and clothes, she was shivering and her lips had a light blue tinge to them.

He leaned down to her, placing his hands on either shoulder.

"Su'me, Jesus", Kaoru sighed out, both from the sight of her and from how cold she was when he touched her, "We'll get a hot bath running and I'll chuck the heater on in our room", he said taking her hand and walking towards their bedroom door.

"He's w-with Haruhi", she said quietly.

"What?" he said, looking back at her whilst still walking forwards.

Suzume stopped walking causing Kaoru to catch his feet before turning around to her.

"You said…that there was nothing to worry about", she said and a look of realisation swept over Kaoru's face.

Suzume took a step towards Kaoru, he stood there not moving, regret in his eyes.

"If you ever l-lie to me again", she paused as she sneezed into her hand, "to s-s-spare my feelings. You l–l-lied to m-me".

"I'm sorry", Kaoru blurted out the second she finished her sentence.

"He's with Haruhi!" she yelled at Kaoru following his apology.

Her outburst was followed by a violent sneeze.

"You should really" Kaoru began.

"Have a bath", Suzume finished.

She seemed to physically shrink as she let out another breath, a heavy sigh.

"I am having a bath", she said.

Suzume took Kaoru's hand in her cold one and gave it a squeeze. She then turned and walked towards the door across the hall from their room before turning back to face him. They both stood across from each other.

"What about", Kaoru began slowly, "old movies and junk food?"

Suzume looked at him, a smile growing on her lips.

"And", she continued.

"Breakfast for dinner", Kaoru finished.

"Pancakes", she said her eyes brightening.

"Waffles", Kaoru smirked.

"Bacon", they both said, with smiles now on their faces.

Kaoru wasted no time in crossing the hallway in three steps and taking her in his arms in a tight hug, not minding that his clothes were now wet from her drenched ones. He released her and looked down,

"Let me apologise for my thoughtless brother until he's able to".

"No", Suzume answered smiling at Kaoru, "Let's just have breakfast for dinner for no other reason than that we want to".

Kaoru lifted Suzume's chin slightly and kissed her slowly. They were interrupted by a shiver that ran through her followed by a loud sneeze.

"I'm going to have a bath", Suzume said turning around and opening the bedroom door.

She turned back around, "Do you think you could get my pajam...".

Kaoru pecked her lightly on the lips cutting off her sentence, "Yep", he said before turning and disappearing into their bedroom across the hall .

Suzume had made the bath water extra hot, with bubbles and as she sunk down into the water felt as though this was where she wanted to live for the rest of her life. She had washed her hair and then tied it in a knot above her head and as she lay her head back on the edge of the claw foot bathtub Kaoru had walked in holding a cup of steaming liquid with a book nestled under his arms. He had placed the cup on the table next to the tub and kissed her on the temple.

"Tea", he said referring to the liquid in the mug and sat down against the wall.

"Now", he said opening the book in his hands.

"Chapter Thirty-seven", Suzume said in an imposing voice and Kaoru began.

...

They both heard Hikaru come home; he always let their bedroom door slam when entering and Suzume sank a little deeper into the bubbles when she heard him across the hall, the water coming to just under her nose. She had been in the tub long enough that her hair, tied up on top of her head was dry and the tips of her fingers had begun to prune. Kaoru stood up from his spot, shutting the book he had been reading from and headed towards the bathroom door.

"I'm going to get dinner, need to make sure the chef knows which pancakes we want tonight", he said walking out the door.

Kaoru poked his head back in, "Banana, right?"

Suzume nodded from her spot in the bath. Hearing the door click, signalling Kaoru had left the bedroom altogether, she rose from the water, bubbles clinging to her skin. Drying herself, she stepped into her dressing gown. It was a polar fleece material, a red and black cross hatched pattern. It had been her mother's growing up in Russia and kept Suzume warm in more ways than one; it sat oversized on her small frame. She walked into the large bedroom, outside in the hallway she could hear the boys talking; whatever they were saying muffled by the closed door. The room was fairly empty except for the large bed against the far wall bordered on either side by wooden tables. Suzume moved across the room to one of the bedside tables where her phone was situated, rolling the sleeves up on her dressing gown revealing the pale skin on her arms. Looking down at her phone she saw thirteen missed calls from Hikaru, all after 8pm. She huffed and put her phone back on the wooden table. She moved to the curtains and dragged them closed against the tall windows that lit the room. As she did she heard the door behind her open and subsequently slam shut; Hikaru could never shut a door quietly. Suzume turned, holding the collars of her gown against her neck, keeping her warm and looked at Hikaru. Wait; was he mad at her? His eyes were livid as he stood looking at her. Mad; at _her_?

"Hello Hikaru", she said, not moving from her spot across the room in front of the now closed windows, the bed separating them.

"You walked home in the rain?" he questioned her.

The words flew out of his mouth in an accusation and it only made her angry all over again. He kept going.

"It's not safe at night, and it was raining", he said pushing the point.

He was talking to her like she was an idiot.

"What did you expect me to do Hikaru?" she answered him, "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware my lift was going to bail on me".

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you up okay", he blurted out quickly, "You should have called me".

Why was he so upset about this so quickly?

"I did call you Hikaru, maybe you should turn your phone on", she spat back at him.

His eyebrow twitched.

Well, _Suzume_ ", he replied emphasizing her name, he was just being annoying now, "You have your own driver why can't you…"

"He's on holiday, remember", Suzume interrupted.

She walked across the room in a huff. This was getting nowhere fast.

"It's my fault really", she said in anger, "to think just because you come every Wednesday, that you would show up this time too, stupid really".

Hikaru moved towards her.

"I'm _sorry_ okay! Is that what you want to hear?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"What the hell Hikaru!" Suzume said and then promptly sneezed in to her hand, "Don't hurt yourself or anything, or do me a favour".

Hikaru sighed audibly, "I don't understand why you couldn't have called Kaoru or one of our other drivers".

It was like he was trying really hard to piss her off.

"Kaoru has piano on Wednesdays, that's why we don't bug him. And again, I stupidly thought someone was picking me up! Stop looking for reasons for being an ass".

There was quiet in the room as both of them breathed in, not looking at the other.

"How was your date", Suzume asked into the silence.

"What!?" Hikaru said his head snapping up to look at her.

"Your date", she said looking into his eyes, "Haruhi".

"What! That wasn't a ", he floundered, "We were just hanging out and".

He stopped and composed himself before looking at her again.

'Besides, it's not any of your business what I'm doing all the time; I can have other friends without you", he threw at her.

Suzume was too angry to be hurt much by his words; they just made her see red. She made a noise, a huff somewhere between a sigh and a scream before turning to the bathroom; she had to leave his presence before she knocked him on the head, hard.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hikaru said to her turned back.

Suzume paused just ahead of the bathroom doorway before turning and coming up to him.

"My problem", she began and pushed Hikaru in the chest causing him to stumble back slightly, "Is simple. I had to walk home in the rain. If you're going to ditch out on someone Hika, could you at least message me next time".

She turned and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Hikaru stormed towards the door to find it locked when he tried the handle.

"Suzume", he said to the wood in front of him, "Open the door".

No answer. Hikaru slammed his open palm against the door.

"Open the door!" he yelled.

"No!" Suzume yelled back, "Get _out_ of my room!"

"You've never even slept in this room!" Hikaru yelled at the door.

"Well I do now! Get out!" she shouted.

"You know, why can't you just find your own way home, why do I _always_ have to come and get you. Find some other friends!" he fumed at her.

"You're a jerk!" Suzume screamed back at the door, "A jerk, who _offered_ to pick me up, it's not my fault you don't have any other people to hang out with Hikaru! Unlike some people, I'm perfectly capable of hanging out with my _other_ friends".

"Then hang out with them", Hikaru roared.

Kaoru came up in the doorway to the room holding a plate of banana pancakes to find his brother yelling full volume, at a door. He could hear Suzume on the other side as the two of them screamed at each other across the piece of wood. Kaoru turned on his heel and left the way he had come.

"Go hang out with Haruhi from now on, give her lifts home!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"You're such an asshole!" she yelled.

"Well stop being such a bitch!" he yelled back.

"Get out!" she shouted, "Get out get out, GET OUT!"

Suzume kicked the door with her foot, screaming out in annoyance at the pain it caused.

"I don't want you to EVER pick me up again, I would rather catch pneumonia than sit in a car with you _ever_ again!" she cried.

"Yeah, well", Hikaru bellowed back.

'Get out!" Suzume screamed cutting him off.

There was silence on the other side of the door as Suzume stood breathing heavily. She jumped as there was a loud bang and a following crash from inside her room.

"Ow!" she heard Hikaru bellow from inside her room before she heard the tell-tale sound of her door being slammed shut as he left. Suzume slumped down onto her knees in front of the door.

"Asshole", she mumbled as fat tears began to fall down her cheeks.

She sneezed. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Su'me", Kaoru's quiet voice came through from the bottom of the door, he was sitting on the other side.

Suzume sniffed and wiped her face with the sleeve of her dressing gown.

"I have pancakes", he said as if talking to a startled animal," And your clothes are out here".

"Go to Hikaru", Suzume chocked out, her voice caught in her throat from her tears and continuous sniffling, "Please Kaoru, just…just go spend the night with your brother. I just want to be…please leave me alone".

"All right", Kaoru replied from the other side of the bathroom door, "I'm going to put the pancakes on the table, please eat something okay?"

"Okay", Suzume mumbled her reply and heard Kaoru leave the room.

Kaoru walked across the hall back into their bedroom. He could hear Hikaru having a shower. He headed into the bathroom and lent against the hand basin. The shower was cordoned off by glass panels and stood to the left of the sink. Hikaru stood in the shower, his left hand against the tile in front of him keeping balance while his head hung down underneath the spray of water. He looked up, raking his other hand through his hair, pulling it off his forehead and letting his face sit under the water for a moment he then turned his head towards his brother. The room filled with a silent conversation as neither of the two brothers moved.

"You're mad at me", Hikaru said.

"I'm never mad at you Hikaru", Kaoru replied, his hands that were holding onto the edge of the basin coming up to cross in front of him, "But I mean".

Kaoru turned his head to look at the older twin, "Really?" he said.

"Uuugh, I know", Hikaru replied banging his head against the glass of the shower wall.

"You should have messaged her", Kaoru said quietly, "Of course she would wait for you".

Hikaru moved back under the water, letting it warm his cold bones.

"I know", he spoke into the water, guilt dripping of his words.

Suzume had changed into the clothes Kaoru had brought in for her earlier, it consisted of underwear and a t-shirt that sat oversized on her frame. It was Hikaru's. One of the bedside tables lay on its side, a small distance from its original position, a hole in the wood where Hikaru had kicked it. She gave the remaining pancakes to the maid.

"Claudia, can you give these to the boys, I can't eat anymore", she said.

Not long after Suzume curled up in the large empty bed. The twin's maids had turned the electric blanket on for her as well as persuading her to take some cold medicine, to try and stop the cold that she was obviously catching. There was a knock on the door and Hikaru swung it open quickly, his face contorting it into a frown as it was just the maid.

"Oh, it's just you", he said, "Sorry Claudia".

"That is perfectly fine Master Hitachiin", the maid replied.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked from within the room, he was lying on the bed, his trigonometry homework splayed out before him.

"Miss Tanaka has asked me to give you the rest of her pancakes. She is full", he maid said handing the plate to Hikaru.

Hikaru took the plate.

"Did she say anything else?" he asked.

"No Sir", the maid answered before bowing slightly and walking off.

...

Suzume lay on her side facing the door when the noticeable squeak of someone trying to open the door very slowly sounded through the room. She was fading in and out of consciousness as her mind began to trail off to sleep. She mumbled sleepily as a weight came onto the bed and arms enveloped her. She huddled closer to the body that now held her, the smell of Hikaru's shampoo drifting into her senses and she squeezed him tighter in a response to him tightening the hug. They fell asleep in each other's arms, too tired to even apologise. Kaoru found them in the morning, Hikaru with his hand tangled in her hair, his face nestled in her neck.

 _One week later_

Suzume came into the Hitachiin estate the following Wednesday and dropped her bag off in the front room. She then proceeded into the right wing of the first floor, walking towards the sound of piano playing off in the halls. Waking into one of the end rooms she came into a light filled room. The far wall was made up of large ornate glass doors displaying the vibrant green gardens outside. On the far right of the room sat a large dark black grand piano with a familiar red head at the stool. Kaoru's piano tutor smiled at her as he left the room and Suzume walked towards the piano. She sat down on the stool as Kaoru closed the lid. Suzume lay her head on Kaoru's shoulder and he smiled at the action.

"How was school", he asked quietly taking one of her hands in his, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere of the music room.

"The usual", she replied, winding her fingers through his delicate ones, "will you play me something?"

"Will you tell me what has you looking so sad this afternoon?" Kaoru replied.

Suzume's hand slipped out from his grasp and sat limply on her lap as she looked down.

"Hikaru sent a car to pick me up today", she mumbled out quietly.

"I take it he was not in the car, he told me he had plans this afternoon", Kaoru said looking down at Suzume.

"He's out with friends", she answered.

Kaoru lifted the lid of his piano and began to play a soft melody to fill the sad silence overtaking the room and Suzume let her head drop to his shoulder again.

"There's nothing we can do is there?", she choked out, "What if we lose him Kao?"

Kaoru continued to play.

"What if I lose him", she said even more quietly.

Suzume closed her eyes, drinking in the sound of the piano as Kaoru continued to play slowly. She didn't want to think about Hikaru right now. Didn't want to think about where he was right now, with Haruhi. He hadn't forgotten to pick her up from basketball this afternoon, but she had instead been greeted by an empty car and a quiet drive back to the Hitahciin estate. She'd had more than enough time to think about the fact that a boy who had told her he loved her no more than six months ago now seemed not to have enough time for her outside of sleeping hours. It normally wouldn't have bugged her, him spending so much time with Haruhi, she had seen her around school and Kaoru had told her enough about the girl and she seemed really nice, but it was just so obvious. She still couldn't believe that Hikaru himself didn't see it, the way he followed her around like a puppy, fascinated by all her actions and habits. He obviously had a crush on the girl, his unawareness of that fact only serving to hurt Suzume more whenever he would rush after the honour student without a second thought to anything or anyone else.

'We just have to wait", Kaoru said as he came to the end of his piece, his fingers lifting of the piano keys, "He needs to figure this out on his own".

"And if he figures out he loves her?" Suzume asked lifting her head and turning to look at him.

"Then we do the right thing".

"And let him love her", Suzume finished in a whisper.

Kaoru placed his hand gently behind her neck, his fingers slipping into the base of her hair as he leaned down to look into her sad eyes.

"It'll be okay Su'me", he said pecking the tip of her nose.

He waited a beat before kissing her cheek and then trailing light pecks down her jaw line and across to the other cheek, bringing light giggles out of her mouth. Kaoru pulled back with a smile on his face at having made her smile.

"And I love you of course", he stated, smiling at her.

Suzume smiled and let out a light laugh before wrapping her arms around him and settling her lips against his. They both smiled through the kiss, the corners of Suzume's eyes slightly wet as she kept here tears at bay.

...

It took Hikaru another four months to realise he was chasing smoke. Haruhi had told him she loved him… as a friend. Two weeks after she had told him this he had told Suzume that he had asked the newest host club member out on a date previously. He told her everything, his feelings for the girl, feelings he was still unsure about, and her rejection of him. He was expecting an outburst, for her to scream at him, throw something at him (as he had been known to do in the past) and ask him how he could do this to her. But she simply stood there with a tired look on her face and asked him what he was going to do now. He had moved towards where she sat on the edge of the bed and came onto his knees in front of her taking her hands in his.

"I'm going to beg for forgiveness", Hikaru said and then slowly wrapped his arms around her middle, his head falling onto her lap causing her leg to open as he rested against them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thursday June 7th**_

It was two days before June 9th, the twin's birthday and the host club and Suzume were travelling towards the Hitachiin summerhouse where they would stay for the coming week. A long black limo travelling along the highway contained Suzume and the twins as well as Haruhi. The conversation eventually turned to the topic of the twins' birthday and the elder and youngest twin.

"Hikaru was born at 9:15 in the morning, Kaoru was two hours later at 11:23", Suzume said.

Her head rested against a pillow she had placed on one of the seats spreading across one side of the limo and she yawned wide.

"Which means what?" Haruhi asked, ignoring the voice in her head that wanted to know how Suzume even knew that.

"It means…that he has to wait for his present", Hikaru laughed loudly causing both a sleepy Suzume and Kaoru who was reading his book at the end of the car to look up at him.

The rest of the host club was meeting them there, the twins having hijacked Haruhi before she could board her bus. Tamaki had arrived the day before and was in the process of making the house spotless for his friends, deciding to "clean the house like commoners do" and the twins were not bothered to stop him

…..

 _ **Saturday June 9th**_

Suzume whilst lying in bed, lent over looking at her phone, 9:10 the time read. Kaoru walked out of the bathroom, dressed for the day.

"Heading down for breakfast", he said walking past.

"Hey", she said before he ran out the door.

Kaoru quickly flipped on his heel and walked back to the bed. He lent over his sleeping brother and gave Suzume a kiss.

"Sorry. Good morning", he said.

"Have you had a shower yet?" she asked.

"Later", he said kissing her on the forehead before heading towards the door. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he glanced at the time.

"Eleven fifteen later?" Suzume asked.

Kaoru winked at her in agreement before checking his watch.

"Two minutes Su'me", he said.

She laughed.

"Who say's I'm going to even wake him up".

He turned to see her now crouching over Hikaru's sleeping form. She looked over at Kaoru and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. He laughed

"Have fun", he said as he ducked out of the room.

Suzume lent over Hikaru, taking in his sleeping form. He had one arm under his head and the other thrown across the bed.

"Hikaru", she sang softly kissing behind his left ear.

"Mmmphhf", Hikaru mumbled turning his head to the side.

"Happy birthday", Suzume whispered in his ear.

Hikaru smiled sleepily, his eyes still closed. Suzume kissed against his neck and then moved lower, kissing him on his collarbone.

'Are you trying to wake me up?" he mumbled, stretching his arms above before getting comfortable and relaxing into the mattress again.

"Uh-uh", she said kissing her way down his stomach, "I wouldn't dream of it".

She watched the muscles on his abdomen twitch as she licked and nipped her way across his hips. She could hear Hikaru's breathing slow down as he began to fall back to sleep. She looked over at the time on her phone again before ducking her head back under the covers. 9:15.

"Hikaru", she said as she pulled down the front of his underwear.

"Hmm?" Hikaru mumbled.

Suzume took him in her hands before moving her lips over his length.

"Happy Birthday", she said before taking him into her mouth.

"What are…mmmm", Hikaru moaned, having been caught halfway through his sentence.

Hikaru's arms gripped the pillow above his head and his hips lifted off the bed. His eyes that were closed before relaxed in sleep, were now shut tightly.

"J-Jesus Su'me", he gasped out coming to half sit up.

Suzume twisted her tongue around him as her head moved up and down. Hikaru groaned loudly, falling back onto the bed, his right hand coming down to run through her hair.

…..

Hikaru bounded down the stairs into the kitchen where everyone was seated. He walked up behind Kaoru who was already holding up a piece of toast for his brother to take a bite of.

"Good morning", Haruhi said as she ate her cereal, "You slept in this morning".

Suzume shuffled down the stairs into the kitchen, still in her sleeping clothes like the rest of the party.

"Morning", she said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning", the twins stated, among the other mumbles of hello from the rest of the group.

Suzume walked over to one of the high cupboards over the bench and grabbed a mug before walking over to the coffee machine currently in use. She smiled at Kyoya and waved her cup towards him. He took it from her and began to fill her coffee.

'Did you sleep well", he asked.

"Exceptionally", she answered smiling widely at him as he handed her a now full cup of coffee.

He stared back at her for a moment, her green eyes capturing his attention before someone cleared their throat quietly form across the bench. He looked up to see Kaoru nonchalantly sipping his own coffee, face down reading the paper. The younger twin glanced up briefly smiling innocently at Kyoya.

"I didn't sleep in", Hikaru was saying to Haruhi across the bench, "I just got caught up this morning".

"Ok", Haurhi replied, "What's the plan for today then?"

Suddenly the twins stood on either side of her, "The beach", they both exclaimed in excited voices.

…..

"Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi said looking around.

She was dressed in her board shorts and a baggy t-shirt, beach bag slung over her shoulder.

"He's in the shower", Hikaru drawled as he jumped down the last set of stairs to land in front of her.

"Oh, that's a shame. You said he's birthday was at 11:23", she said looking at her watch, "I was going to wish him a happy birthday, but it's 11:30 now".

"Huh, oh well, what can I say", Hikaru said before he's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Hey! You didn't wish me a happy birthday this morning?"

"That's because you slept in _this morning_ Hikaru!" Haruhi shot back.

"Now children", Tamaki said coming up behind the two, "Daddy doesn't like it when you fight".

"Stop referring to yourself that way Senpai. You're not my father!" Haruhi blasted at the blonde host.

Tamaki sulked in the corner as the rest of the host club came down the stairs, Renge in tow as well.

"Where's Kaoru?" Honey asked once they were situated back in the kitchen, "And Suzume-chan".

"He's in the shower", Haruhi answered.

"She's getting changed", Hikaru answered shortly behind.

"There are some board games in the lounge", Kyoya put in, "Should keep us busy until Kaoru's ready".

"Alright!" Tamaki and Hikaru shouted together.

The two of them along with Honey ran towards the lounge dragging Haruhi.

"She's been getting changed for the last twenty minutes", Mori said.

"Yes", Kyoya answered, "I daresay she'll be twenty more as well".

The two dark haired hosts walked towards the lounge.

In the twin's upstairs bedroom, Kaoru pushed Suzume against the shower wall causing water to cascade over their faces. He roughly kissed up her neck stopping just under her ear, his hands moving across her naked body aided by the flow of hot water falling over them. He sucked on the skin behind her ear receiving an appreciative moan and a tighter grip on his shoulders for his efforts.

"Can I have my present now?", he whispered huskily in her ear, before biting down on the flesh.

He moved them out of the spray of the shower, the water now falling onto his back, avoiding their faces and continued to assault her neck with his mouth and tongue.

"You know", she said pausing as Kaoru lifted her light body against the wall and situated himself between her legs, "I did get you an actual present as well, I wrapped it and everything".

"How thoughtful of you", he replied.

He lifted his head to look her in the eyes, one of his hands rested on the tiles just above her head as the other held her waist, the weight of his body against hers keeping her upright. He moved forwards to take her lips in a harsh kiss. One of her hands pulled on his hair roughly while the other grabbed his behind.

"I hope it's something I like", he said grinding against her before attacking the other side of her neck.

Breathlessly she exclaimed, "I wouldn't get your hopes up".

He moved the hand above her head down between her legs to play with her and Suzume keened quietly before stuttering out.

"I didn't even wrap it properly, used last year's Christmas paper".

His hand came back up and grabbed her hip, angling her towards him and slipped himself inside her. They were both silent for a moment, the only noise being the uniform breathe they both let out as they joined. Her legs wrapped around him, heels digging into his backside as he moved his right hand to rest on the wall above her.

"That's not very nice Su'me", he said in a strained voice as he slowly rolled his hips against hers causing her to moan and rest her head against the wall, exposing her neck to him, "What are we going to use for Christmas now?'

He picked up the pace. Pulling out in long slow movements, he pushed back in swiftly, pinning her against the wall. He continued to take her, hard and slow against the wall, the feeling of her hand pulling tightly on his hair spurring him on. Her legs tightened around him pulling him in slightly deeper and Kaoru let out a growl against her neck and bucked his hips hard against her.

"Ah", she breathed out, her mouth opening.

Water hit her face as it splashed off his back whilst he moved against her. Kaoru's pace began to quicken and her moans began to rise in volume. Suzume moved her arm out across the shower wall frantically looking for something to grab onto as he pounded into her.

"Kaoru…I'm….", she tried to say.

He stood upright, grabbing her hips to slam himself into her. Both let out simultaneous moans as he held there, deep inside of her. Kaoru grabbed the curtain with a shaky hand and pushed it aside. Still holding her against him, he stumbled out of the shower. Suzume laughed causing Kaoru to let out a breathy laugh as well.

"Bedroom?" she asked.

"Uh-uh", he replied huskily bringing them to the floor of the bathroom onto one of their towels that lay forgotten on the floor from earlier.

"Too far away", he quipped before taking her mouth against his again and rolled his hips.

Suzume moaned into Kaoru's mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and rolling her hips back into his. He let go of her mouth groaning out a heavy breath.

"I love it when you do that", he said grinning at her.

He roughly took her on the floor, holding one thigh firmly to slip deeper within her. She had eventually come, squeezing him tight as he continued to move within her. Her back arched, both her hands in his hair as his mouth latched onto a breast. He'd moved his hand below to where they were connected and made her come undone one more time before slipping out of her and spilling himself all over the towel underneath them.

For a few moments afterwards, they stayed like that, frozen in the moment; her hands still buried in his hair, his forehead resting against her stomach. Her hands began to move, running her fingers gently through his hair and he moaned appreciatively.

"You were trying to pull my hair out I think", he said kissing her stomach, "My heads going to hurt all day now, I'll probably get a headache".

She snorted and softly smacked him on the side of the head.

" _You're_ going to complain about being sore?" she said raising her eyebrow as he looked up at her.

Kaoru got up and moved to his knees before standing up. He lent down to help Suzume stand; she wobbled her way up before taking in his appearance. His face was flushed from their activities, complementing his bright hair nicely. He now also had a large grin to go along with it as he helped her steady herself and took in her naked form; the kind of grin that had first years running the other way when seeing the twins walk past in the halls at a school. He moved his hand down to brush the side of her breast. Kaoru lent his head down to kiss her briefly before moving back, his amber eyes flashing hungrily.

"Tell me you're going to feel that for the rest of the day", he said, his hand stopping their gentle stroke sin her breast.

Suzume moved forward to wrap her arms around the back of Kaoru's head and looked up at the now seventeen-year-old, who was standing upright.

"You know it", she said pulling him down for a proper kiss.

…..

Suzume bounded down the stairs into the kitchen. She could hear chatter from the lounge and made her way towards the noise.

"What are you guys doing", she asked as she walked into the room.

"Suzume!" Honey yelled jumping up to attack the blonde in a tight hug.

"Hello Honey, how are you?" she said a large smile on her face.

"Just great Suzu-chan! Would you like some cake, we couldn't find a board game we all agreed on so Hika-chan and Tama-chan are playing chess", Honey said leading her over to one of the seats on the couch.

She sat down in between an enthusiastic Honey trying to decide which cake they should have, as the coffee table was decked out in front them and a very serious looking Hikaru trying to decide on his next move. Across from him sat Tamaki. The two hosts that appeared the least likely to excel in chess where coincidently the best at it.

"Here you go Suzu-chan! Try the vanilla one", Honey said placing a slice of cake in front of her.

"Thank you", she said taking the plate from him.

He watched as she took a bite of the cake. She hummed in approval at the dessert.

"It's perfect", she said causing the small hosts eyes to light up.

Suzume moved slightly on the couch trying to get comfortable, thankful that Kaoru had not come down yet to see her squirming in her seat. Hikaru reached out to her plate and took a bite of the cake, his eyes still focused on the chess board as Tamaki made his next move.

"Would you like a cushion?" he said with a mouthful of cake.

She didn't answer, just removed the fork from his fingers and continued eating her dessert.

"We've decided to go to one of the private beaches my family owns in the area today, given that the twins have requested a beach day", Kyoya said over the top of his notebook.

"Okay", Suzume said, "Haruhi? Do you have a bathing suit?"

"Ah. No. I didn't pack one. I mean I knew we were going away for a week but the thought of swimming just didn't occur to me", Haruhi answered with a dumb look on her face.

"That's fine. You can borrow one of mine", Suzume said smiling at the brunette.

"Really? Thanks, Suzume", Haruhi said.

Kaoru had come down the stairs not long after, looking very refreshed from his shower. Coming to stand behind his brother, who was deep in concentration in his match against Tamaki, he lent down and whispered into his ear. Hikaru had checkmate in the next two moves. Tamaki was mumbling about cheating devil twins for the next twenty minutes as they all drove to the private beach.

"This place is beautiful Kyoya!" Suzume gushed as they came out of the greenery to an open secluded cove, "I don't think I've been to this one before?"

"No, the one you're thinking of is the other property we have in Okinawa, on the south end", Kyoya answered for her.

"Come on girls, let get changed behind that rock", Renge said dragging the two girls along with her.

"Who are you dressing up as today?" Suzume asked as she was dragged along.

"Oh you're going to looooove it" Renge said as they all disappeared around the corner.

Suzume already having gotten ready back at the villa simply removed the loose dress she was wearing. Underneath she wore a dark green two piece. The top was cut like a crop top with a halter neck, the strings coming around her neck and tying off with the other strings from the bottom half of the top in the middle of her back. The bottoms were the same emerald green as the rest of the bathing suit. Haruhi was looking at Suzume's swimming costume with something akin to terror in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I got you a one piece", Suzume said riffling through her duffle bag, "Though personally, I would enjoy the look on Tamaki's face if he saw your belly button".

Haruhi took the black piece of fabric from Suzume's outstretched hand as Renge laughed behind them.

"Maybe then he would at least put the moves on her", she said.

Haruhi blushed as she put the swimsuit on.

"Guys, it's nothing like that", she said fumbling with the straps as they got twisted over her shoulders.

Suzume came up behind her and helped get her untangled.

"Mmmhmm, I'm tempted to intervene and make things happen myself, at the rate you guys are moving nothing will happen until your both in college", she said.

"You sound like the twins", Haruhi said turning her head in Suzume's direction.

Haruhi turned to look forward again as Suzume straightened out the swimming costume.

"Well at least Hikaru has slowed down a bit", Renge said as she tied her hair up high in a ponytail.

Both girls, brown and blond, turned towards the red head with questioning looks.

"Well he's not trying to get your attention away from Tamaki anymore, Hikaru was pretty much in love with you last year Haruhi", Renge clarified.

Haruhi blushed.

"Oh yeah, that", Suzume deadpanned, "Ready?" she turned to Haruhi, deftly changing the topic.

….

Later that evening Honey had managed to sneak a double teared birthday cake into the villa without anyone knowing, and without eating it. The twins had circled in on Haruhi and cornered her for a birthday kiss after blowing out their multitude of candles, much to Tamaki's chagrin.

"Haruhiiiii", they had both said sliding up next to her.

"Guys come on, enough with it already", she answered trying to squirm away from them.

Suzume looked to other way and feigned interest in the punch bowl, walking over to fill her glass. Her grip on the ladle as she spooned the liquid onto her cup was tight.

"Are you alright", came Kyoya's smooth voice as he came to stand next to her, still watching the scene unfold behind her. Tamaki had started yelling at the twins whilst they continued to torment Haruhi.

"Yes, perfectly fine", Suzume answered looking up at Kyoya with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, well, that smile looks very familiar to the on Kaoru gave everyone those two weeks in winter when you stopped talking to him", Kyoya answered, watching her deflate a little realising she had been caught.

"Yes, well", she repeated his sentiment back as she turned to look at the commotion behind them, leaning against the table with him, "It's been a long day and as much as I…"

She trailed off.

"As much you love them it mustn't be fun to watch them flirt with another woman", Kyoya finished for her.

Suzume didn't even bother to feign surprise, even if they were trying harder to hide whatever it was she and twins had, Kyoya would already know.

"I don't care if they flirt with someone else, I flirt all the time, I'm quite good at it actually, they taught me everything I know", she said with a smile on her face sending a wink Kyoya's way, "But…I've just spent a whole day with Renge who decided her topic today would be Hikaru and Haruhi last year and what type of women he's really interested in".

Kyoya raised his eyebrow, "And what would Hikaru's type be", he asked, wondering what the red head girl had said to upset Suzume.

"Apparently not me", she drawled out.

Suzume took a gulp of her punch, "It's their birthday though; I'm not going to ruin it with my melodramatic vibes. I'm just going to go to bed".

As she turned Kyoya continued, "For what it's worth, it appears Renge has no idea what Hikaru's "type" really is, or his brothers for that fact".

Suzume smiled before turning her head back over her shoulder.

"I know", she said with a smirk before it fell away, "Still made me feel pretty crappy though. Night Kyoya".

"Good night Miss Tanaka", he replied.

"Suzume", she corrected him, chuckling as she left the room.


End file.
